


Finding Friendships (On Hiatus)

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aliases, American Revolution, Amnesia, Angst, Blood and Gore, Codes & Ciphers, Colonial Era America, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, England (Country), F/M, France (Country), Hamilton References, Hanging, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, New York, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pennsylvania, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebellion, Slavery, Spies, Teen Pregnancy, Time Travel, Torture, Whipping, boston tea party, so many bad jokes, so much gay, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: Tristram Norsworthy, a former Redcoat, suffers amnesia. He meets John Laurens and their lives will never be the same again.Much action, such angst, many plots, wow!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess. But it's a wonderful mess in my opinion. It's essentially a fanfiction-ified version of my and a friend's RP (yeah yeah I know, I do many of those. Suck it.) There's so much to it, so if I don't catch something, I'm sorry! We started this in October and I just decided to post it. Hope you enjoy and can't wait to hear what you think about it!
> 
>  
> 
> Another note: I'm going to end up deleting this for a while so we can do a bit more editing (yeah I put it up too soon mah bad fam) and then it shall be back with an actual title. Thanks for the understanding!
> 
> While it's still up, I'm going to tell you who my fren is for full credit. I got permission now. :)  
> Thanks to my friend Aree for helping with this!

It's was a dark, cold, unforgiving night. The wind howled like a banshee and the rain felt like a barrage of bullets. A platoon of horsemen rode through the forest, firing their rifles in seemingly random directions, making bits of tree sprinkle down to the forest floor. A Redcoat barely evaded the shots, tripping on tree roots and slipping in the mud. "TRISTRAM! GIVE UP! THERE'S NOWHERE TO HIDE!" the commander shouted, firing his weapon toward the renegade. Suddenly, the Redcoat vanished. The commander shouted in frustration "FIND HIM NOW! HIS SECRET WILL DIE ALONGSIDE HIM!". The rest of the soldiers nod and rode off into the night, searching for the unlikely enemy.

Several hours later...

The Redcoat slowly opened his eyes, catching sight of a city of some sort. He sucked in a breath, gripping the side of his head. A nasty-looking wound on his head radiated pain like a starburst. Maybe someone in this strange town can help? He entered Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, unaware of the dangers that lay ahead. He is a Redcoat, after all.

John Laurens was out for a walk. He knew it was dangerous, but he was restless. The sunrise was bright and vibrant, the breeze blowing gently against his face. It would be a bit of an understatement to say he was shocked when he saw what he thought to be a Redcoat. This far into Pennsylvania? Is this man crazy? John wasn’t sure whether to run or confront him. So he chose to be slightly stupid and go up to this man, ready to fight at any moment.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

The man in a red coat didn’t look good at all. His once bright uniform was muddy and tattered, his hair a mess and there was a big hole where something had torn through his sack.

“I-I don’t know e-exactly where I am, sir. Do you know where I c-can find-”

He didn’t get to finish before someone threw a rock at the back of his head and shouted, “GET LOST!” He took the blow, wincing.

“E-Everyone here seems t-to hate me…”

John sighed. “HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE FOR THE MOMENT AND GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN HIMSELF!” He turned back to the soldier. “Okay, first off, find what? And second of all, probably because you’re part of the army fighting for King George III. Yeah, us Colonists don’t really appreciate that.”

The Redcoat furrowed his eyebrows and asked, his voice shaky. “Who?”

John looked at him confused. “Uh..the King of England...the one you’re fighting for…”

“England? Who’s England?” he paused. “I need to find a doctor...my head hurts…” The soldier removed a torn piece of cloth from his head, revealing a wound of some sort.

John knew something wasn’t right at all. This soldier should have already attacked him. Was this just a front? He didn’t think so. “Come with me, I’ll take you to the clinic.”

“Thank you, sir...oh! C-Can I ask your name? I’m...um…” The soldier suddenly seemed confused. “My name is…”

John gave him a worried look. “I’m John Laurens…” He walked him into the clinic and shouted. “I need a doctor, now!”

The soldier put a hand to his head. “John Laurens? That name…” He stuttered before passing out.

Someone ran out of a crowd of people, a worried look on his face. Most of the nurses ignored the man passed out on the floor except one who ran over and helped him. John stepped out of the clinic for a moment.

“Alexander?”

“John! Are you okay? Is he okay? He didn’t try to attack you did he?”

John grabbed the shorter man’s shoulders. “Take a breath, Ham. I’m fine, he’s…” He was so...confused as to what was wrong with him. “He doesn’t remember his name, he doesn’t remember who King George III is, and he was frantic when I approached him. He’s with the medics now.”

Alexander nodded and crossed his arms. “Did you see anything on him that might help with his identity? I mean, besides the uniform.”

John shook his head. “Though, I didn’t really look.” 

Alexander thought for a moment. He looked to the man, trying to see if he recognized him. His eyes suddenly lit up and looked to Laurens. “His bag might have something in it.”

John stared at him. “And I assume you want me to be all up in his business?”

Alex shrugged. “Well, we could wait until he wakes up.”

John sighed and rubbed his face. “Yeah, I guess.”

The nurse looked up. “He has head trauma for sure. Do you know his name?”

John shook his head yet again. “He can’t even remember what England is, let alone his own damn name.”

The nurse shrugged. “Well, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is he’s all patched up. The bad news is he’s all patched up, and you’ll have to take care of him. I don’t want him to be anywhere near me, honestly. My reputation has been tarnished enough by fixing him up.” She gazed back and forth between whispering and pointing civilians. “He’s all yours, gentleman.”

Hamilton looked up in shock at the already fleeing nurse. “Wait what?”

John slapped his own forehead. “What the fuck did I just get myself into…” He sighed and went over to the man. “Well, I guess you’ll be staying at my house.”

"I'll carry him." Hamilton grunted while picking up the unconscious soldier. Something fell out of his bag. A slip of paper?

John picked it up and walked to his own house. "Just put him on the couch. I'll figure out a proper bed later." He opened the note

Hamilton nodded and headed into the living room. John opened the note. It read:  
"Tristram. If you're st... alive, let the gener... know what we kno... If he doesn't trust you beca...e of you bei...g... Y'know, tell h...m that I..." The rest was completely smeared away.

"Tristram...well I know his name now. The rest makes no sense and most of it's incomprehensible,” John replied.

"I don't think we have a 'Tristram' in our spies. Then again, I could be wrong,” Alexander muttered. He took off Tristram's coat and shoes, slowly lowering him to the couch.

John paced the room for a few minutes. "Look, I haven't eaten in several hours and I didn't bother to buy any food. I'm going down to the market to pick up a few things. Do you mind watching him for a few minutes?”

"I don't mind. What should I do if he wakes up?" Alexander glanced over at the man who gently stirred.

John shrugged. "I don't know. Don't let him leave the house, that's for damn sure. You and I both know the other colonists are just going to keep attacking him if he does." He walked to the market getting stares from the other citizens. "Oh, mind your own business!" he snapped.

"The Red-I mean, John Laurens is coming! John Laurens is coming!" Several colonists laughed. Someone fired a warning shot in the crowd. They definitely all shut up after that. Hercules Mulligan stepped out of the crowd, giving random people the evil-eye. He had decided to visit his friends for a while before he returned to New York.

"Don't pay attention to those asshats, John. You're doing good, and if they can't see that, they're just as bad as the King." He looked at John’s confused face. "Yeah. I already know about him. Word round here spreads faster than the flu."

John flinched a little at the gunshot but sighed and walked up to him. "Well then that's even better because I don't have to explain, hopefully," he grumbled. "All I wanted was to get some food and go back home for god sake and these..."Colonists" if I should even call them that decide to be dicks.”

"I could get you something. You've probably had a fun day, haven't you? What do you want me to get?" Mulligan asked, walking up to one of the market stands. 

"Sorry, but we don't serve Red- -" 

"Shut. Your. Miserable. Mouth. And. Give. Us. Some. Food." Mulligan spoke through gritted teeth.

"Tea, I assume?" the shopkeeper snickered. "But watch out! It's TAXED."

John scowled at the shopkeeper. "Do not make me come over there and fight you. I have no problem doing that."

"Of course you don't," he smirked.

Mulligan smacked some money down onto the counter. "Please, sir. Just let us eat already..."

John, however, lost his shit and grabbed him by the collar. "Listen here, I'm not taking any of your goddamn bullshit anymore! I'M ALREADY SO DONE WITH MOST OF THIS TOWN!"

His eyes widened and his face paled. He nodded quickly and handed John a bag full of food. 

"And no. You don't get to keep the change, dirtbag," Hercules spat at the man. Several people stared at Laurens and Mulligan as they walked through the market, whispering at each other. "I really hope this guy's worth it, John. I really do."

John shot them a look. "YOU'LL BE NEXT IF YOU DON'T ZIP IT!" He started walking home and grumbled. "If not I'll just kill the poor bastard.”

Two people waited on the porch of Laurens's house. Tristram waited by Hamilton's side, trying to hide how nervous he was when he saw Mulligan. "That's him? He doesn't look as menacing as I thought..." Hercules whispered, pointing at Tristram.

John nodded and put the groceries inside and brought them all something for lunch. It was small but it would do for now. "How are you feeling, Tristram?"

"B-Better, I guess... Is that Hercules?" Tristram asked, gazing at Mulligan with curiosity. He nodded, shaking hands with the soldier. "Hello! I-I'm Tristam!" Hamilton lightly nudged him in the shoulder. "I mean Tristram!"

John chuckled and nodded again. “Just try not to push his buttons okay? He can be pretty menacing when he needs to be.”

Hercules looked back at John and raised his eyebrows in a "Really?" Kind of look.

John sat down with them. "Whaaaaat?" he snickered and whispered back. "I mean it's true is it not? You don't usually fire a gun in the air unless you're trying to be menacing."

"Who said he did that? I'm the one who fired that gun." Mulligan exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Y-You fired a gun? Who h-has the gun n-now??" Tristram looked at the three of them nervously.

John rolled his eyes. "No shit I was talking about you, Herc. Also, good job you just terrified him even more." He turned to the man. "Mulligan does. Don't worry. He won't harm you unless necessary."

"Mulligan, let me offer you some free advice. Talk less," Hamilton mumbled under his breath.

Tristram sighed with relief. Then, his stomach growled. "P-Pardon me. I don't know what that was."

John chuckled a little and gave him something to eat. "Don't worry about it. We'll take care of you. Just don't do anything stupid like attack us."

"Why would I attack you? You've all been so good to me. I now know we're supposed to be enemies, but I still don't know why. Why have a war when we can just get along like this? What is the point of fighting?" Tristram asked, chewing on some bread. 

"Taxes." Hercules and Hamilton answered simultaneously.

John mumbled. "Yeah...taxes." He looked up. “We'll have to find you some different clothes though. You probably don't want to keep walking around in a Redcoat uniform..."

"Good point," he softly whispered. "I know how to get dressed. Y-You don't have to worry, John." He picked up some clothes and went into the bathroom.

John rubbed his face. "Yeah...I know you do that's not what I...you know what never mind." He sat down already exhausted. "I feel like a fucking parent."

"So, what now? What'll we do with him? He can't stay here forever." Hamilton asked, his voice indicating concern.

"Amen, brother." Hercules spoke and patted John on the shoulder. "I say we send him over to another colony with some fresh clothes and some food," he replied.

Hamilton scowled. "Living out on the streets is hard, Hercules Mulligan!"

John sighed. "I don't know, Alexander." He looked up at Mulligan. "Are you crazy?! He'll be killed!"

"No one will recognize him! He should be fine! I can get him a job somewhere so he can afford a home! How's that? You have a better idea?" Mulligan questioned.

John snapped, "I'm taking care of him for as long as I can. He can't fend for himself, Mulligan. He can't remember anything!"

"It doesn't take much to know how to work and survive, John! You think he's a dumbass or something?" he snapped right back.

"I know this is a bit out of character for me, but both of you need to GET A GRIP!" Hamilton shouted over their arguing. “Mulligan, let him live here for as long as he needs."

"Yeah! Sure! Okay! Who's gonna take care of him when John is ASSASSINATED BY THE PUBLIC for doing this?"

"I won't allow that to happen, Hercules," Hamilton's voice was stern.

"Mmmhm. Just like you didn't allow the majority of what happened in your life to happen, huh whore-son?” Mulligan retorted.

John scowled at Mulligan. "Assassinated my ass. Fucking try me and I'll murder everyone, also don’t you DARE call Alexander that again!” He slapped him, not really in character to do that to his friends, but he didn’t take any shit from anyone.

Hamilton went quiet. Mulligan's mouth was a big, shocked 'O'. He stumbled backwards into the table, causing it to fall over. "John..." Mulligan started, but quickly went quiet.

John glared at him. "The hell do you want? You can call me names, but you leave Alexander out of it. Call him that one more time and see what happens."

"Shh! Shut it!" Mulligan went quiet for a moment. "Did you hear that..?" He clumsily got up, limping on his way over to the bathroom door.

John got up and followed him. "Tristram are you alright?"

Hercules pressed his ear up against the door.

John was starting to get really worried. "Open the door. Now."

"I can hear some sort of breeze..." Hercules spoke softly. "Tristram, I'm coming in. You'd better be done." He tried to open the door. “Shit, it’s locked…”

John ran outside to check if the bathroom window was open and of course it was. Just their luck. He took off running. "GET BACK HERE NOW!”

Tristram was nowhere to be seen. Mulligan ran after John, his face painted with worry. "John! We need a plan! I'll check the square, you check the woods! He couldn't have gotten far! Oh! Wait! John! One more thing!"

John yelled and looked behind him. "WHAT?"

He ran over to John and handed him his spare pistol. "In case if things get out of control. Use it to make the crowd go, or... In case if... AUGH! JUST GO!” He took off into the crowd.

John took it and ran through the crowd to get to the woods. "GET OUT OF MY WAY OR SO HELP ME!"

They remembered what happened earlier, and almost instantly got out of the way. Soon, he was running through the woods, pistol in hand. John jumped over fallen branches and such with no problems. He had trained doing this in case of emergencies. There was a loud SNAP noise, then the sound of someone's breath being knocked away. John looked around holding up the pistol just in case. He saw him and ran over. 

"Nonono!" Tristram yelled, holding his hands up in front of his face as if he were about to be smacked. His hands slowly lowered. "J-Jake Lauren..?" He asked hesitantly.

John lowered the gun breathing heavily. "It's John Laurens.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mud fights, inspections, and puns. So many puns.

"My apologies, John," his face went red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I just thought that you were all angry about me. You guys are fighting. If I hadn't shown up, none of this would've happened..." He gazed guiltily down at the ground. "Laurens, I hate seeing people fight each other. Please don't... I know it's probably an immature request, but please." His voice was genuinely depressed.

John caught his breath and hugged him for a few seconds. "Alright, I'll try not to. And no, we're not angry with you. It's not your fault alright?"

Tristram hugged back tightly, holding back tears. He nodded. The soldier backed up, feeling like a child. Still fighting his emotions, he stood up. "Let's go back, John. Everyone must be so stressed out." He paused, "One more thing. Do I look good in your pajamas?" he chuckled, climbing over sticks and stones.

John laughed a little bit. "Yeah why not. You pull them off better than I do." He paused his speaking for a moment. "We have to walk through the square. If it starts getting bad I'll fire my weapon in the air."

"Don't! And stop it!" He punched him lightly on the shoulder. "These things don't even-" He stumbled over, falling into a muddy ditch. They both were silent at first, then Tristram started to laugh. "My luck! It's gone, and if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!” He grabbed John Laurens by the arm and yanked him down.

John squeaked and fell before laughing. "HEY! Ruuuude."

"Shut your mouth by order of K I N G E N G L A N D.” Tristram shoved a big handful of mud in John's face.

John shoved his arm back coughing and couldn't help but fall back laughing. "King England...oh for fuck sake."

They both collapsed into a howling fit of laughter. "YOU DARE MOCK MY KING?!" Tristram asked in faked anger. "This means WAR!" He grabbed another handful of mud and chucked it at John.

John threw a handful back at him laughing. "BRING IT!"

Tristram already started to stock up on mud-balls. He let the mud loose like a Gatling Gun.

John squealed and took cover behind a log before continuing to throw mud at him. "INCOMING!"

A mud ball made a big, wet SPLAT noise when it hit his face. "Augh! I've been hit!" He laughed. "But the fight isn't over yet! Surrender or else I'll be forced to use our secret weapon!"

John pretended to look scared but smirked. "I'll never surrender!"

"You asked for it!" Tristram shouted while running behind a log, slipping over and over on the way. He reappeared a few moments later with a HUGE mud ball in his arms. He started to spin around and around, getting momentum for the release.

John squealed laughing and ran behind a tree.

“I'll get yo-EEK!" He got a little bit too much momentum and stumbled over when he tried to stop. He landed in the mud with a loud plop. He lifted his head out of his giant mud-roll, laughing.

John looked out and nearly died laughing. "Oh dear go-" His eyes widened and froze as he heard a gunshot. "Tristram we have to go back home...now."

Tristram paled and looked around. He looked John in the eyes and nodded. He quickly got up and ran over to John. "Who are they?" he whispered.

John grabbed his wrist and ran through the town square back to his house. "The British officers that patrol the town. They do random house checks and go through everything. I need to make sure I don’t have anything that could get me in trouble. I have a stream in the backyard...ish. Go clean off as best as you can."

He nodded, his eyes wide and frightened. He ran out to the backyard while Laurens went through the house. Hercules Mulligan already knew what was going on and was distracting some officers outside. Alexander Hamilton sat on the couch, seeming to have developed an interest in his lap. Seems Hercules and Alexander fought while Tristram and John were gone.

John was searching frantically and shoved his militia uniform behind a bookshelf and shoves some paper where they wouldn't look before ripping off his muddy clothes, throwing them outside and putting on a different pair and rinsing off his hands and face in the stream. He ran back out and took a breath before opening the door. "Can I help you, officers?"

"We've heard stories of you keeping one of our soldiers to yourself. Is this true?" the officer asked, looking over Laurens's shoulder.

John was thankfully a pretty good actor. "No, sir. I'm not sure how that got started but it's a lie." But in his mind he was screaming, hoping he wouldn't come in the house.

"Well, can we see if you aren't the one that's lying instead? Let us in, sir." His gaze was cold, dark, and unavoidable.

John tried to hide the fear he felt. He knew the punishment for lying if they found out but he stepped aside and let them in. They looked around the house. One of them dug through wardrobes, cabinets, drawers, and cases. The other stood by Hamilton, weirded out by how still and calm he seemed through all this. One of the officers shouted from the back of the house, "EY! JAMES! YOU'LL WANT TO SEE THIS!"

John paled. "Shit...." he cursed under his breath.

The officer looked right at John, a huge grin on his face. He seemed almost happy that Laurens was distressed. He forcefully grabbed him by the arm and brought him to the back. The door had been opened, and the view of the backyard was clear. The other officer stood by... a Frenchman? John was confused...until he saw the clothes that man was wearing. The same clothes John asked Tristram to change into. Tristram had disguised himself in the short time he had to change. He spoke in almost perfect French to the officer, confusing him. John winced at the grip and tried to pull away trying to hide his shaking. He was so incredibly confused but he spoke hoping his voice wouldn't break. "Told you, sir."

"James, you recognize this person?" Officer #2 asked. 'James' looked back at Laurens, his smile disappearing. "I do not."

The first officer sighed. "You've passed the inspection, colonist. Proceed with existing."

John managed to pull away pissed off but tried not to show it. "Thank you, sir."

"Any time." The officer replied, waving.

John hugged Tristram once the officers were gone and whispered. "My god you saved me, thank you."

He hugged John back tightly. "I'd never let a friend down, don't worry." He whispered into his ear, stroking the back of his head.

John blinked back relieved tears. "You don't know the punishment for lying to or disobeying an officer...what you did saved me days of pain."

"Goodness...I can only imagine." Tristram shuddered at the thought of pain that great. "Well, they won't be back for a long time, John. Don't worry." Tristram gazed back at the house, remembering the suspense. "C'est la vie, mon ami.”

John brought him back inside and started picking everything up wiping his eyes. "Guys, let's just try to get along. We're all stressed and we don't need anymore attention.”

Hamilton actually looked up at him, his eyes reddened from tears. "I might need a day or two..." he mumbled.

John stood back up. "What happened?"

Hercules Mulligan gazed at John, his face flooded with regret. "I...uh...brought up his dad. A lot. "We were fighting and it got out of hand..."

John sighed softly. Did you two apologize to each other?"

"After I realized how wrong it was to speak like that, yes. But Alex hasn't spoken for at least 3 hours..."

John rubbed his temples and sat with Alex. "Alexander, look at me please."

He didn’t look up or respond.

John needed to be firm but compassionate with him. "Alexander, look at me now."

"What, Laurens? What's so important?" He gazed up at John, slight irritation showing.

John wrapped his arm around him. "What Hercules said was wrong, and he is truly sorry. I know that doesn't take away what happened, but can you try to forgive him?"

"Okay. I've been trying to for at least a few hours. It's hard...but I'll try. Hercules is a friend, after all,” he softly whispered.

John smiled a little. "Thank you, Ham."

"No problem, John,” Alexander replied.

John stood up and finished cleaning. "Damn why they gotta make such a mess," he mumbled under his breath.

"I know! Make your searches neat for once, sheesh," Tristram groaned.

Hercules snickered. "Look where that's coming from." 

Tristram barely held back a smirk. John laughed softly. "Knuckleheads."

They continued cleaning the house for a few more minutes. Even Hamilton decided to join in! Then, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Mulligan asked. A voice replied from the other side. "Aaron Burr, sir."

John nearly passed out at the knock but slowly calmed down when he heard the name. "Let him in."

Hercules Mulligan opened the door, letting Aaron inside. Burr froze at the sight of Tristram. "So it IS true. You're all crazier than I thought."

Tristram sighed. "Should I be taking offense to that? Should we be?"

Aaron Burr spoke back, "No. I'm sorry if you did, Redcoat."

John closed and locked the door quickly. "I swear to god if you tell anyone, we're dueling. If it weren't for him thinking quickly I would have been beaten." He glared at him. "His name is Tristram."

"Beaten?" His breath caught in his throat. "God, they checked in on you today? Well, then. Thank you for your help, Tristram." Aaron shook his hand.

"Um, you're welcome,” he replied.

John blinked his eyes several times. "You know depending on the crime the max is 500 lashes. Lying can get you at least 100-200."

"Well, did they catch you? No. But that doesn't mean you're actually safe from paying the price. I wouldn't wait for the officers to come back. I actually heard they're coming in to do another sweep tomorrow. I thought it would be JUST tomorrow, but apparently they did it today, too. So, I'd recommend waiting for the officers to pass by outside of New York. Just wait for it, and you'll be fine," Aaron spoke, his voice serious.

John started crying, terrified. "What do I do? I can't kick him out, and I won't."

"I may have a couple of suggestions," Burr spoke. "One, you can either move out of town for a day.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “Or two, a bit drastic if you can't afford to move, disguise as soldiers and escape town with some other soldiers. Or maybe just dress as other colonists. Your choice."

John wiped his eyes shaking. "I'll figure it out today. Thank you." He sat down and put his head in his hands. "Damn it. Stupid officers." He muttered under his breath.

Tristram moved over to John, patting him on the shoulder. "What're we gonna do?" He asked. "Are we able to run away for a day or do we have to stay in the City?"

John looked up looking worried. "I have my militia uniform but have nothing for you. And you can't go in yours. And there's no way in hell I'm leaving you behind.”

"That's kind of you, Laurens. But what does that mean for us? What exactly are we gonna do? Are we able to succeed in another inspection?" He rested his arm on a bookshelf, it fell over and hundreds of classified documents scattered to the floor.

Mulligan barely held back a laugh. John flinched. "I-I don't know. I don't even know if we can get away today. We might be stuck here."

"Shit..." Hercules and Tristram spoke in unison. Aaron Burr spoke quietly with Alexander Hamilton, trying to solve this problem. Tristram sighed and looked right at John. "No wonder why you hate us. We're a PAIN."

John gave him a small smile. "I don't hate you." He stood up and started pacing, every little thing startling him.

"We could try to destroy the evidence..." Aaron Burr whispered to Hamilton.

"No, Burr. That'd bring too much of a commotion... Especially if we were to make a fire."

"I could take everything to my house," Alexander recommend.

“That's suicide and you know it, Alexander,” Burr spoke up.

John sat back down feeling faint. "Alexander they'll come to your house. I'm not letting you take the fall for me.”

Aaron Burr sighed and rubbed his forehead. "We're trying to help here. Why don't you just kick him out of here, John? That could solve all of our problems. Hide him in the woods for a day, y'know?”

John shot him a look. "Boy, I'll kick you out."

"Sorry. I was just trying to keep your ass from being whipped into mashed potatoes..." Burr mumbled to himself.

"Is there anyone you might know who can help?" Tristram asked John, a look of determination on his face.  
John thought for a minute. "My dad has a bigger house and more places to hide that he says they never check. I'm sure he'd be willing to help until the inspection is done."

Tristram sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Where does he live? Is it far?"

John shook his head. "No but you need to put on some civilian clothes before we leave. If I'm caught with you and they find out who you are well...we all know what happens." He looked at Burr. "Thanks, but really? Mashed potatoes?”

Burr turned red with embarrassment. "I didn't think you heard me..."

"Well, I'll say it before Burr does, I think Idakno what we should do next." Mulligan spoke with an 'Eyyy! Get it?' look on his face.

His Idaho pun won a groan from Burr.

John snorted. "You're not exactly quiet Burr. 'talk less, smile more.' He blinked a few times. And then cracked up. "Oh for the love of god, Mulligan." He then turned serious and ran to his room grabbing civilian clothes and throwing them at Tristram. "We need to go now. Once it hits curfew tonight the officers will be out more and the punishment for that is about 70. And it will affect both of us."

"Okay, John. Man, I hope your dad's a good person," Tristram spoke uneasily, backing off into the bathroom again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Lauren's thinks it's smart to outrun British Officers. They meet General Washington.

Alexander looked back at Laurens, asking "Will your dad take a Redcoat hiding in his house well?" He looked out the window for a moment. "I don't even know if he's truly on our side and I've been with him for a while," he continued.

John sighed. "He always tells me if I need something to let him know. He's a caring person. Tristram poses no threat to us or him. Well I mean except being caught but that's not going to happen." He cleared his throat and spoke to Tris. "Please don't run away again. I need my energy to get us to my father's house." John looked back at Alex. "Dude he doesn't even know who King George is. And he thinks England is a person."

Hercules overheard what John said, and collapsed into a fit of laughter.

Aaron Burr gave him a look and he quickly straightened himself. "I shouldn't be laughing about that..." Mulligan spoke.

Hamilton sighed, rubbed his forehead, and looked toward the bathroom door for a few moments. He turned his head back at Laurens. "I trust you, John. I really hope you're right about him. We've lost too many men to the Redcoats already."

John nodded. "I just can't see him doing us any harm as long as I'm able to keep him out of sight of the British officers.”

Hamilton nodded as well. "Watch him like your life depends on it. I can't stand to see someone else get hurt." He patted him on the back.

Tristram stepped out of the bathroom, all clean and dressed up. His hair was made, the mud was washed away and he even tried to conceal some of his bruises with makeup. Honestly, you could barely recognize him.

John smiled and did the same real quick as he was still slightly muddy. After a few quick minutes they made their way through the square which was the only way to Henry's house besides through the woods. Nobody in the crowd seemed to care about Tristram, while John was stuck with almost constant side-eyes. Tristram almost always stared at the ground, feeling just as uncomfortable as John. Even though people weren't looking at him, he knew it was his fault people stared at Laurens.

John glared at them even though he was uncomfortable. "How bout ya mind ya damn business?" He sighed and kept walking trying to avoid any officers that might be lurking around.

Tristram tapped John on the shoulder and whispered, "We should really start walking faster…” He tilted his head off slightly to the left. Four British officers noticed everyone staring at John. The officers talked to each other for a few moments, then started toward the two of them.

John was extremely nervous now and whispered. "Run. Now." He took off making sure he was able to keep up. Maybe running from the officers wasn't a good idea but he'd figure out something to say if they caught up.

The officers immediately started to chase them. Luckily, they wore red coats; so some colonists confronted them, throwing insults and punches. That, unfortunately, didn't stop them for long. One of the officers fired a rifle. John and Tristram could hear the whizz of the bullet flying past their heads.

John was really glad he trained in the South Carolina militia at that moment. His adrenaline was high. "Whatever you do, don't split up. Especially because there's 4 of them. And uh...they have fucking guns. We're taking a detour because if I go straight to my father's house they'll probably kill him. I'm taking a right." He took a sharp right turn and kept running.

The soldier nodded back, sweat shining on his forehead. He could barely run with how much he was shaking. Tristram followed John. They ran through alleys, markets, even buildings! But still, the guards kept on their trail. They kept running for their lives. Until they reached a dead-end. John and Tristram both looked at each other with 'Holy Shit' looks on their faces. The officers, out of breath, approached the two of them.

John was terrified but tried not to show it. "Oh hey sirs..."

"Hello, Laurens...we've been...keeping tabs...on you since the rumors...started,” one of the officers said between heavy breathing.

The shortest officer spoke. He squinted, thinking it looked menacing, but in reality, it made him look a bit constipated.

John would have laughed if he wasn't metaphorically shitting bricks. "I don't know who you're getting rumors from, but do you really trust some random colonists?"

"Literally everyone is saying you have one of our leading commanders from the south as a captive. Tristram Norsworthy..." The most muscular one spoke, pulling out a sheet of paper. "And as far as we're aware, the picture looks exactly like him," he continued.

Tristram's face was a portrait of shock. He looked at John, his eyes wide.

John froze and stared at him like 'are you fucking kidding me?' He sighed terrified. "What are you going to do to us?”

"What do you think we're going to do to you? I want to know...because I'll make such it's much, much worse." The muscular one leaned over John. 

Tristram went quiet. John backed up. "Sir, I'm not holding him captive. And no I'm not telling you what I think. I know the fucked up punishment system you have and I want none of it."

"Well, if you aren't going to choose, how about we try EVERY. SINGLE. ONE?" The guard leaned closer.

Tristram snapped. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" He shouted. Tristram grabbed the officer's gun and smacked the barrel right on the side of his head. The guard fell over with a thud.

John couldn't help but show his fear and went pale, cowering under him. "Sir, please...please don't do this..." John froze wide eyed at what the hell just happened.

Tristram looked back down at John, his eyes burning with determination. "This is so unlike you! Get up! You are one of the bravest people I've ever met! Don't make me change that opinion! I can't take them on alone! Don't throw away your shot!" He held out his hand, waiting for John to take it.

John's face went red from embarrassment and took it. "Right...uh...I was just...I'm good at acting." He cleared his throat clearly lying.

The other guards instantly raised their guns, ready to fire at any moment. Tristram walked slowly up to them, his gaze deep.

"The King wants you alive! Come with us now, and we'll spare this bastard!" The shortest one commanded.

Tristram pretended to think for a few moments then spoke. "King England can kiss our asses." He shot the officer in the foot. The officer screamed and hopped up and down.

John pulled out the pistol he still had and shot the other in the arm that was holding his firearm. "Us Americans are tired of your British bullshit!"

The other officer shrieked an incredibly girly shriek and clutched at his arm. The third officer paled and ran away, not giving a shit about his fellow soldiers.

Tristram laughed triumphantly and held his hand for a high-five. John grinned and high-fived him. "We got the job done!" He laughed proud of both of them.

"You're good with that gun! No throwing away shots with you!" He got so happy, he actually noogied John.

John snickered. "Thanks. And hey you too. Though I guess you were a British Commander huh? I trained with the militia. Probably one of the only disciplined one there," he grumbled. "General Washington doesn't fuck around."

Yeah." Tristram almost forgot about the whole 'Commander' thing. He tried changing the subject. "General Washington? I've heard of some things about him. He's a big deal, right? Should I look out for him? Is he the type who would...uh... shoot me on sight?"

John shook his head. "He's more disciplined than that. Now shoot at him and he'll have the whole damn army on your ass. He's a pretty big deal. Yeah. I've heard things too and I'm a little hesitant to join the Continental Army. But honestly I'm tired of these mother fuckers controlling us without any proper representation."

“I heard Hamilton say something to me while you were at the market with Mulligan. In America, you can be a new man.' So far, it's been 100% correct. I'm more than willing to fight for your country, even though I may have not been earlier. I was probably too blind to see how amazing everyone was. And if you feel uneasy about fighting, I'll join that army with you. I'm tired of everyone treating my people like shit, and I'm tired of our soldiers treating American families like even bigger shit." He took a breath before continuing. "I want to help put this war to an end. But I won't want to without backup." Tristram spoke, his voice serious.

John nodded and smiled. "I've heard General Washington is coming into town today. We can talk to him when he does. I guess there's no need to go to my father's now since they know who you are and know I'm taking you in."

"Well, what're we gonna do about those soldiers we 'talked to'?" Tristram asked, motioning toward where the officers stood a few minutes before.

John sighed a little. "I mean if we're joining the Army we don't have to worry about them as we'll be in camp."

"True, true,” Tristram agreed.

They were about to leave the alley, when they both suddenly stopped. They heard something odd in the distance. 

"HERE COMES THE GENERAL!"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

"HERE COMES THE GENERAL!"

"THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!"

"HERE COMES THE GENERAL!"

"THE PRIDE OF MOUNT VERNON!"

"HERE COMES THE-"

"G E O R G E  
W A S H I N G T O N !"

"We are out-gunned!"

"WHAT?!"

"Out ma- - Ah! AH?!"

Tristram ran right into Washington, causing both of them to fall over. They both stared at each other for a few moments.

"I... Am... SO... SORRY!" Tris squeaked.

John cringed a little and pulled him up. "Uh...right." He saw everyone staring at him again and sighed. He stood back up and saluted him. "General, may we have a word with you, sir?"

Washington eyed Tristram, causing his face to flush. "You may.”

John stayed in his saluting position. "Me and Tristram would like to join the Continental Army, sir."

"First of all, at ease. My mistake," Washington spoke. "Second of all, who is he? He doesn't look that ready to join us yet, but then again, we're in a bit of a situation. We need all the help we can get..."

John dropped out of it, relieved. "Sir, he fought off British officers like 10 minutes ago when they cornered us. There were 4 of them. I also have some friends. Hamilton, Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette!”

Tristram held up the rifle from earlier. "Will this serve as evidence, sir?" he asked too quietly for Washington to actually hear.

Washington seemed impressed. Just a little. He took the gun, looking at it, and froze. "You're both kidding me..." He barely caught his breath.

John was trying not to look as restless as he felt. He saw Washington's face and got nervous. "Sir? Is everything alright?"

“Welcome to the Continental Army.” Washington handed the rifle back to the two of them. "You met with who some colonists call 'The Beast' and left without a scratch."

John was extremely excited and nervous but kept it together and shook his hand. "Thank you, sir!"

Washington actually smiled and replied "I'm happy to see someone so excited to fight. You're just like me when I was younger.” He looked down at John. “You said you two had friends who would probably be willing to join?”

John was a bit taken aback. "Maybe I shouldn't say this for my sake but...Tristram here probably saved me from being brutally punished. Or what I call torture." He nodded. "Actually three...plus him," John replied.

"Again, you're both extremely lucky to have escaped from that horrible, murderous man in one piece. If- -three?!" Washington raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat. "Impressive."

John nodded. "Alexander Hamilton, Hercules Mulligan, and Marquis de Lafayette. Plus me and Tristram...sir."

"Where do you all live?" Washington asked.

"Um, well I live like...3 minutes or less from here, and he's been living with me. And the other three live somewhere around here I think,” John responded.

"Well, we have ways to find people." Washington spoke while walking down to the plaza.

John looked at him slightly confused. "That sounds...ominous, sir." He walked after him and pulled Tristram with him.

"Don't worry. It isn't bad," Washington chuckled. "NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP!" he shouted.

"NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN!" A bunch of random people screeched while leaping out of their houses. Among those were Laf, Ham and Herc.

"Okay, that's everyone. Now, who are your friends?" Washington asked.

John burst out laughing and waved the three over. "HAMILTON, MULLIGAN, MARQUIS DE LAFAYETTE GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!”

"What, mon ami? I was sleeping until Washington woke me up with his terrible singing... Wait... WASHINGTON! I'M SO SORRY!" Lafayette screamed.

John snickered. "All three of you get over here! We're all joining the Continental Army!"

"No way..." Hamilton and Mulligan spoke simultaneously. Lafayette almost exploded.

John rolled his eyes. "Then you want to have your houses still searched without any good reason? Be scared to leave your houses in fear of being attacked by the Royal Officers? Why are you refusing?"

"WHO SAID WE WERE REFUSING?! WE JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!" Mulligan shouted, hugging John. He quickly backed up, redder than an Autumn leaf. "I mean, c'mon. You say you're going to your dad's house and you come back with the FUCKING GENERAL OF THE CONTINENTAL ARMY!” He went to Washington and shook his hand wildly. "I'm honored to be a part of this, sir!" 

John laughed and hugged him back. "Well you didn't make that clear ya knucklehead!" He pulled back and grinned. "Well I mean Tristram kinda saved my ass from being beaten to death. And I heard that General Washington was coming into town so I was like fuck it we should!"

The corner of Washington's mouth showed hints of a small smile while the others cheered. Tristram seemed a bit nervous around Washington. Of course, the general noticed. 

"What's wrong, Soldier? Something bothering you?"

"No. It's nothing, sir." The British accent threw George off-guard.

"John? Care to explain something to me?" Washington questioned.

John internally facepalmed. "Fuuuuu..." He looked up wanting to crawl out of his own skin. "Should I though, sir? Should I really?”

"Do you think it's necessary to explain it? Will it drastically change the future if you don't? Who REALLY is this man? Who am I letting waltz into my army? A good man? A bad man?"

"I mean I'd really rather not...buuuuut if you promise not to kill him then I will,” John grit his teeth nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Many. Hamilton. References. And drunk bois.

George Washington nodded. "Son, if you managed to befriend this British man, he must be better than the rest. Proceed, please,” he half requested, half ordered.

John sighed, a bit nervous. "Well, he used to be a British Commander apparently, but I saw him one night when I was out for a walk and he was injured and just...he still doesn't know who King George is, sir. He refers to him as King England...so..." He paused before continuing. "The medics helped him enough to keep him alive and then told us to take him home before their reputations were tarnished further, so I hid him during the damn inspection yesterday and if he wouldn't have acted as quickly as he did I would have been publicly beaten, sir, for lying to them. So, when we fought off the officers before we came back here he said he wanted to help fight for our country. I really don't think he's a threat to us, I really think he's a good man to have on our side."

While John spoke, Washington's eyes got wider and wider. After he was done, George stumbled back while trying to take it all in. "I can't imagine what you've been through to help this soldier. You've stayed in the right when everyone else probably said you were wrong. Son, you're exactly the kind of man we need. Always willing to help even when everyone judges. And your friends helped too, right? You're all set for my army,” he spoke, trying to sound less shocked than he was.

Tristram didn't even know what to think of this.

Washington walked over to Norsworthy, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Tristram. You've helped your friend get through thick and thin. You've fought a man who is skilled in the art of torture and won, just to protect John. You can do the same for our nation, I know it.” He paused. "There's going to be no backing out after I ask this...are you all with me? Are you all ready to join the Continental Army?”

John smiled slightly. "Yes, sir! I'm ready."

"Yes, sir." Tristram answered.

"Why not? Who would I be if I said no?" Hercules asked.

"My pleasure, mon ami!" Lafayette cheered.

"I'm not throwing away my shot!" Hamilton screeched.

"Good. Your training begins tomorrow! Welcome to the beginning of your fight towards freedom," Washington spoke.

John hugged all his friends including Tristram. "I can't wait until we're not just the Colonists, but Independent Americans!

A few hours pass, a full-moon shines brightly on the city of Philadelphia. Shouting could be heard from inside a bar.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette cheered Tristram on as he chugged at a large mug of root beer. Finally, he finished and quickly got a napkin as he let out a huge, wet burp. Laffy and Mulligan laughed way too hard.

John rolled his eyes snickering and was WORKIN' ON THREE PINTS of Sam Adams. "Oh for the love of god.”

"What?" Mulligan asked, clearly too hyped to actually think straight.

John raised his glass grinning. "TO THE REVOLUTION!"

"TO THE REVOLUTION!" Several other people shouted, including everyone at the table.

John jumped up on the table laughing because why not. "I'M JOHN LAURENS IN THE PLACE TO BE!"

Alexander joined him giggling, drunk as hell. "MY NAME IS ALEXANDER HAMILTON!"

"S K R A A !" Hercules shouted.

"I CAME FROM AFAR JUST TO SAY BONSOIR !" Lafayette screeched.

"I'M NOT THROWIN' AWAY MY SHOT!" Tristram yelled and took a big swig of root beer because he's a precious child who hates beer.

And then everyone else in the bar started obliterating the 4th wall by singing random Hamilton songs. Even from events that haven't happened yet, but everyone was too happy/drunk to care. Even a drunken loyalist started singing "MY NAME IS PHILIP! I'M A POET! AND I'M A LITTLE NERVOUS, BUT I CAN'T SHOW IT!"

John turned around and laughed. "The fuck?"

"I AM HERCULES MULLIGAN! UPPIN' IT, LOVIN' IT, YES I HEARD YOUR MOTHAH SAID 'COME AGAIN'!"

John jumped off the table and stumbled a little giggling. "DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE, MULLIGAN!”

While John and Hercules did bro-stuff, Tristram hung out in the back, laughing his ass off.  
He, unexpectedly, got splashed on the side of his head by a drunken Alexander Hamilton. They both stared at each other, then started laughing. "Man, you're stupid!" Tristram playfully shouted, lightly punching him in the arm. "My root beer's all over the floor! Noooo!" he replied in faked anger.

Alex patted his head grinning. "You're welcome.”

And then three sisters walk into the bar, seeing everyone acting chaotically.

"What did you say about this being a good idea, Angelica?" Peggy asked.

Angelica shrugged. "No idea, Pegs."

Alex looked over. "Ohhhhhh shit...they cute."

John laughed and waved. "Heyyyyyy!"

Tristram mouthed the words "Help me." And then started laughing.

John snickered and playfully shoved him. "Help you what ya dork?"

Alex ran over and tripped. "Hey! I'm Alexander Hamilton."

"Uh...nice to meet you. I'm Peggy. This is Angelica and Eliza," Peggy said, introducing everyone.

He got up and took Eliza's hand. He was still drunk out of his mind. "You're really pretty."

Tristram hid a snicker in the neck of his jacket. John laughed openly. "Look guys, you go for them. I'm gay as fuck." He immediately regretted saying that out loud. 

Lafayette scooched close to John, a HUGE grin on his drunken face. "Oh, really? And who might that be? Hmm? I can help arrange something for you..." he spoke, lost in a stereotypical French-loving-other-people's-love moment.

John blushed. "Uh....no one..."

"Uh-HUUUUUUH..." Lafayette looked around the room, eventually landing on Hamilton and Tristram. Tristram was basically babysitting Hamilton while he went on a drunken rampage. "Is it him? I'm stuck between Hamilton and Mulligan..."

John grumbled and hid his face."What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know who to...how do you Americans say? Oh! SHIP with!” Lafayette grinned.

John groaned and put his coat over his head. "LAF!"

"Don't be ashamed, Mon Ami! Love is perfectly…” He let out a loud burp before continuing. “Perfectly normal!"

John glared at him trying not to laugh. "Zip it or I'll hit you with a baguette!"

"No! Not the SPAGET!”’ Lafayette paused. "I mean, BAGUETTE!"

John fell over laughing. "Oh my fucking god Laf! Whyyyy?”

They both collapsed onto the floor, laughing their asses off. The rest of the night went almost exactly like this. Hamilton eventually passed out on a table without his clothes on, Hercules won 2 pounds during an arm-wrestling tournament, and Lafayette kept fantasising about love. Tristram and John both carried Hamilton back home when all was said and done.

John sighed. "What a day..."

"And now you know why I don't like beer that much." Tristram spoke while putting a pajama shirt on Ham.

John shrugged laughing. "He just has waaaaay too much of it at once. But to each his own." He tucked Alex into bed before going to find something to eat since he hadn't eaten almost all day.

Tristram started making himself some food as well. Just some bread and sat down and started eating, making sure not to wake Hammy up, even though he could sleep through the end of the world. John cleared his throat a little bit. "So uh..."

"Yes? Did something happen?" Tristram asked.

John stared at the floor. "Not exactly..." He huffed at himself for being a lil bitch. "I uh...like you."

Tristram almost choked on his food. "For real..?"

John's face turned red. "Yeah, for real."

Tristram hugged Laurens tightly. "I knew I wasn't crazy! It's so weird... I feel the same! I...uh…”

Laurens would've been happy, if he didn't notice something on Tristram's hand.

John frowned. "Tristram...care to explain?"

"I've been wearing it from ever since we met. I don't really know what it means, though,” he said, strangely calm about the whole thing. "Why?"

John's heart sank, afraid he wouldn't have a chance with him now and pulled away. "You're married..."

"M-Married? "I-I...shit…”

John nodded trying not to look sad.

"I'm so sorry, John. I had no idea..." Tristram buried his face in his hands.

John wiped his eyes before he could see and hugged him. "Hey...it's alright. It's not your fault."

"It kind of is..." he mumbled and hugged him back before he spoke. "I don't want to let go. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…”

John shook his head and held him. "Quit that. Quit blaming yourself, Tris."

"You know I have a reason to, John." He spoke, his soft voice muffled by Laurens' shirt.

John couldn't bring himself to keep scolding him, so he just stroked his hair. "It's okay."

“I jus-" He was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"OPEN UP! INSPECTION TIME!" One of the officers shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapping, guns, ships, and spying whoo!

John groaned softly and whispered. "Go hide somewhere. I don't know if they're the same officers and I don't want to find out." He checked everything really quickly and shoved a few possibly incriminating papers under his bedroom rug.

Tris nodded and started heading for a hiding spot, then the door came crashing down. They didn't even bother waiting for John to open it. The muscular, beast-like officer from earlier stood in the doorway. "JOHN LAURENS! YOU'RE NOT REALLY IN THE RIGHT PLACE TO BE, AND NEITHER IS TRISTRAM NORSWORTHY! HE'S COMING WITH US!” The Beast shoved John to the floor, grabbing Tris by the neck. "We need this traitorous commander to come with us. We want to have a little CHAT with him."

John got angry and pushed away his fear, grabbing his pistol and shot him in the shoulder, his aim almost perfect to avoid hitting Tristram. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO YOU ARE! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!"

"AUGH!" he screamed, dropping Tristram.

"You little brat!" he yelled, smacking John in the face. Hard. He fell to the floor once again. The Beast pulled out a baton of some sort and hit him on his head. Very hard.

John yelped and ended up blacking out. Alex heard everything and jumped up. "The hell is going on? JOHN?!"

Tristram screamed as he was taken away. Those screams were the last thing John heard before passing out.

A few more hours pass...

George Washington and Alexander Hamilton are arguing about something. John sat up wincing and held his head. "What the..."

"Ah. Good. You're awake,” Washington spoke, leaning in to check on John's pupils. They were the same size. "Do you know who I am?" he tested.

John grit his teeth. "General Washington....fuck that hurt”

"We got a doctor as soon as we could. You need to rest, John."

John stared at him. "Where's Tristram?" He got up nearly passing out again. "I have to go find him...they got him...no...they're gonna kill him!" He tried to take off running.

"Hey! John! Think clearly! We need some information! We're doing everything we can to help Norsworthy, but to actually find him, we need to know what The Beast said to you before you passed out! Describe what happened. Please, John," Washington half begged/half demanded.

John didn't get very far anyway as he fell and just barely caught himself with his hands. He sat and thought, trying to push past the agonizing pain. "Something about having a 'little chat' with...um..." He held his head in his hands. "traitor...something. They didn't give me time to open the door. They broke it down..." He laid on the ground feeling ill from the pain. "I shot him in the shoulder but...he pulled something out and hit me with it and I heard Tris scream before everything went black..."

Washington nodded and thought for a few moments. "There are a few places we can check... But you'll hate where he most likely is being relocated to," Washington mumbled.

John sat up slowly again. "Don't tell me they took him back to Britain..."

"The Beast leaves less-important prisoners over near the mountains... but…” he sighed. “Yes. Britain. The Beast is most likely going to take Tristram up to the King himself for their interrogation. He could already be going through torture..." Washington slowly faded out at the end, hoping Laurens wouldn't hear about the torture.

John jumped up feeling even sicker at that and ignored the pain. "Well how the hell do we get there!? I'm not letting them do this!"

"We don't have any ships that are currently available to use! Do you have a friend who can miraculously get enough money to afford weapons and ships?”

John screamed, "LAFAYETTE! GET HERE NOW!"

"Oooo! Is the gay guy in need of assistance?" He burst through the broken-then-repaired-then-broken-again door.

Washington looked back at Laurens, a 'really?' look on his face. Lafayette turned pale.

John looked on the verge of tears but couldn't let himself cry in front of their General. "We need a way to get to Britain. We have no guns or ships..." He looked up and wiped his eyes. "Yes, I'm gay alright? Please...just focus on saving Tris. You can punish me later for it, sir."

"Oh no, Laurens. Think of it as strike one, okay?" Washington reassured him.

John couldn't look at Washington and nodded slightly.

"Guns and ships? I'll be right back!" Lafayette yelled and ran over to a beach, tossing a sack of money into the sea.

Alex stared at him. "Laf what the hell did you just do?"

Lafayette giggled like a child and said "Fund stuff."

Less than five minutes later, a huge British-looking ship appeared around a corner. John stared and jumped up running toward it until Alex grabbed him. "John, slow down. We're gonna help him but you need to be conscious for it.”

"Exactly. We don't know what we're walking into here," George said. "We're running into the Belly of the Beast completely blind." John flinched when he said 'Belly of the Beast.' "Bad choice of words. My mistake,” Washington corrected himself.

John started pacing and freaking out. His concussion didn't help either.

"Look, they couldn't have gotten far. It's been less than 9 hours." Washington spoke, trying to make John feel more at ease. "Plus, our ship is big. We'll be able to get there really quick. Lafayette is a good captain. He'll take care of the steering. We'll have some spies go through England and look for Tristram."

John calmed down a little bit. "Mulligan will be a good spy."

"We'll climb on right now, and you can rest in the medical bay. Mulligan you say? Perhaps…” Washington replied.

John ran or rather stumbled onto the ship before falling onto the deck. "Yes, sir. He's amazing at it."

"I'll take your word for it. Hamilton, try to find Hercules for me while I take care of things down here. Okay?" Washington helped John up to his feet, steadying him. "Easy, son. I'll help you."

John allowed it, more or less because he doesn't really have a choice, and ended up passing out halfway there.

Alex nodded and ran quickly. "MULLIGAN!"

Once John was in the medical bay, Washington called Lafayette up to the deck. He ran up to him. “Yes, sir?”

"Lafayette? Do you have a good doctor? A REALLY good doctor? I didn't want to tell John this, but this isn't the first time I've had to do a rescue mission involving The Beast. Whenever we recover a soldier from his 'chats', we either barely save them, or extend their painful deaths. I need the best you have. John is broken enough, he can't take seeing his friend die,” Washington explained.

Lafayette thought for a moment before running into the bay. "Charlon!" He came back out with him. "He's one of the best in France, sir."

Dr. Charlon held out his hand. "Charlon, nice to meet you sir."

"It's a pleasure to meet you to, Charlon." George stood there for a moment before saluting him. "I'm glad you're willing to volunteer for this. Your next job is NOT going to be pretty, and this is coming from a man who has seen WAY too many messed up things in his life."

He nodded. "I've seen some horrible things, Monsieur Washington. I'm as prepared as one can be for a torture case."

“I'll take your word for it,” Washington sighed.

Charlon chuckled slightly to lighten up the mood even a little bit. "I've had to deal with one torture case in my so far 10 year career."

"How bad was it?" Washington started to speak in French in case if anyone who was 'too pure' was listening.

Charlon did the same. "A botched beheading. I'm a bit surprised they made it. Before they even did that, they had beaten them bloody, and ripped off their fingernails. Let me just say it was on my second day of the job."

"Good Lord..." Washington spoke, going pale. "You should be fine then if you were able to get through that... I'm so sorry.” He cleared his throat, regaining his composure.

He just shook his head. "Merci, but he survived so I'm pretty confident this young man will too." He paused. "Now, we should probably get going. Lafayette man the ship!"

John woke up and groaned in pain. Alex ran back onto the ship with Herc right behind him.

"One more thing? Keep an eye on John down in the medical bay. He has a small concussion. If he acts up, call for me. Okay?" Washington muttered. "Hercules! Hamilton! Just in time! How good are you at spying, Mulligan?"

A huge grin spread on his face. "Mission impossible?"

"No. Nothing is impossible if you believe in yourself,” Washington replied.

"SPYING! WOO!" Mulligan exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue mission in England.

Lafayette started steering the ship off to England. John tried to get out of bed and got upset when Charlon laid him back down. "No, let me go!"

"John Laurens, you need to rest. It's going to be a long trip. Plus, you need it anyway. I could get you something to drink if that would help?" Charlon asked.

John tried to push him off grumbling like a child but gave up quickly. "Okay."

Charlon got up and quickly got some water, handing it to John. The doctor tried to strike up a conversation with him, just to lighten the mood a little. "So, this is a big ship, huh? Have you been on something bigger? Smaller? Have you ever been on a ship before?"

John drank a little and relaxed a small bit. "This is huge! Mama and Papa didn't have boats. They had a horse though and slaves..." he scowled at the thought.

"A horse? I've never actually seen one in person. I don't really get out that much...heh. Comes with being famous I guess.” Charlon chuckled, trying to avoid the touchy subject and to keep John calm.

John nodded. "They named him Charles." He looked up at him. "Famous?"

"I'm a good doctor in France, that's all. They sent me down here to keep you company,” he half-lied. "How does your head feel?"

John smiled, so oblivious. "Uh...a little better. I don't feel like I've been stabbed through the damn head anymore."

"Well, that's definitely good! I'll tell you, I got a real bad headache once the last time I was on a ship. My friend Piere got seasick. You should've seen it! He was stumbling around like he was drunk, throwing up everywhere! It wasn't a fun day for me, or the one responsible for cleaning the ship."

John giggled a little at the way he was explaining it. "Nah, that doesn't sound fun at all."

"It really wasn't! It took days to get rid of the awful smell!" he chuckled.

They continued on like this for a few hours, talking, then sleeping, then eating, then talking once again. Hours eventually turned to days while John got stronger and stronger. One day…

"Land Ho!" shouted Lafayette. Hercules Mulligan stood at the front of the ship in a bright red coat. A British flag waved at the top of the ship.

Charlon nudged a sleeping John on the shoulder. “Wakey wakey.”

John woke up and yawned. "Wait...are we here?"

Charlon nodded. "We're finally here! Are you feeling well enough to take on this place?"

John jumped up grinning. "Hell yeah, let's do this!" He ran out to meet the others.

Charlon ran up to the deck with John, meeting Washington right up at the top. He looked completely unrecognizable in his outfit. John looked down and hoped to god he wouldn't be recognized. Alex ran over to him. "We've got this."

"Don't worry, John! Have confidence! We can do this! We're spies!" Mulligan whispered in an excited tone.

Washington sighed. "We need to find a way to break into the King's palace."

John took a deep breath, remembering what Tris had said about being brave and nodded. "Mulligan has the right attire to get into it."

Hercules smiled. "Hell yeah! SPIES!”

George went over the objective. "We go all around the palace, looking for a good place to break in. Maybe a window that isn't guarded enough? Some entrance that's more easily accessible by night? Anything that can work. Once we do, regroup here and discuss it. Then, we'll break in and begin the search. Don't forget you-know-who," he said, motioning toward Charlon with his eyes.

John nodded. "Got it."

The ship docked and a few British officers stepped on, looking around. One of them stopped in front of Washington, looking him over. "Who are you, sir?" The soldier asked, his British accent thicker than a bowl of oatmeal.

"Thomas M. Sandler. And this is my crew." George replied, motioning toward everyone else.

John stood there unsure of what the hell to do. Alexander walked up and stood by Washington.

"And him? Is he someone we should know about?" the officer asked, eying Hamilton.

Washington nudged Alex slightly and gazed at him with a "think fast" look on his face. After a few moments of silence, George coughed and replied, "James Meyers. Just an old friend of mine.”

"What are you doing here? Where did you come from?" The guard asked.

Hercules Mulligan stepped up. "We're traders. We just came back from America."

John stayed where he was not daring to step closer. Alex kept his mouth shut knowing damn well he was probably going to say something stupid if he didn't.

"We'll have to do a quick inspection of your ship. Just to make sure you're good to come in." The officer said. "I heard that some Americans would try to get over here to muck everything up, so I'll need to check every room." He looked over to them while walking away. "Safety reasons."

Everyone stepped aside and John felt he could slightly relax knowing there was nothing to incriminate them. Lafayette said to the officer, trying his best to sound British, "Whatever you do, don't go into the basement. You will NOT like it."

The officer sneered. "Okay, then. I'll definitely check the basement. In fact, how about we start there? It can't be THAT bad." He eyed Laf.

Lafayette shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He opened the door to find nothing. The officer stepped in, looking around. "What were you talking about?”

"This." Lafayette said, slamming the door and locking it.

The officer pounded on the door, yelling "LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!"

John stared after having jumped out of his skin at the slam. Alex muttered, "The hell is going on?"

"We'll only let you out if you tell us the best way to break into King George's castle." Lafayette spoke like a doctor to a patient.

"NEVER! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! HA!" The soldier laughed.

Lafayette looked over at Alexander. "What? He works for the King. He should know this stuff."

John nodded. "True."

Alex shrugged. "Then I guess welcome to your new life.”

"What? No! I have a family!" He said in mock fright.

John stepped up next to Laf. "Then give us what we need to know or you won't see them again."

"You don't know sarcasm, do you? You Americans are all WAY more stupid than I thought!"

"Stubborn, aren't you? Well, we'll make you talk..." Lafayette spoke ominously. He went upstairs and came back down with a glass of milk and a few tea leaves.

Alex was intrigued at Laf's evil side. John just stood there slightly confused. Lafayette held the milk and tea up to the small window in the door. "Tell us or else..."

"Hah! Make me!" the guard shouted back.

"Hamilton? Would you like to do the honors?" Laf asked, noticing how restless Alexander looked.

"Wait, what? 'Do the honours?" The soldier asked before figuring out what was going on. "No... NO YOU CAN'T! TEA AND MILK DON'T MIX!"

Alex smirked and lowered the tea leaves into the cup of cold milk. "Maybe you should have answered the question."

"No! I'm sorry! Please stop!" The officer cried, smacking the window.

Alex bit back a laugh and managed to sound menacing. "So? How do we break in?"

"You'll hate this..." The guard mumbled.

Alex was starting to actually get pissed off now. "Spill it!"

"OKAY, OKAY! So, just outside of the castle, there's a small path. Go up the path and you'll see the castle's garden all locked up. Break into the garden and you'll see some ivy that has grown up to the roof. Climb it..." he said. "Once you climb it, you'll run into my friends. We usually have little talks up there with each other."

Alex narrowed his eyes. "If this is a trap of any sort I'm coming after you, understood?"

"IT'S NOT!" The guard shrieked, reddening.

Alex backed off a little and listened. "Alright.”

"Do your stupid milk thing and they'll let you pass. Then, take a left over the nearby chimney. You'll see a window that leads into the palace. But be careful... Because... Because..." He gulped. "It leads into the King's bedroom."

Alex spun around and whispered. "We have weapons right?"

Lafayette nodded and smiled, His dark side still showing. "Assassination?" he whispered.

Alex nodded. "Only if we have to though. As much as I'd love to just murder the bastard, we still have to be careful. There are way more British soldiers than there are, well, us."

"I have knives. We don't have to be noisy." He reassured Hamilton. "So, what shall we do with him, Alex?" he asked, looking back at the soldier. The officer shuddered.

Alex thought for a moment. "Well if we let him go he's going to rat us out and we're dead. But at the same time I have a little bit of a heart as he has a family. I'm not sure. Let's keep him captive for now, we'll do what we need to do, and then I may let him go after..."

"Yeah... We should just keep him here until everything blows over. We'll keep him trapped until we're sailing away," Hercules spoke.

Alex nodded. "It shouldn't take too horribly long hopefully."

"We'll wait until sunset. It'll be easier to sneak around,” Mulligan replied.

"Thank you, sir. It was a pleasure speaking with you,” Lafayette said to the trembling officer.

Alex nodded again and sat down. John started getting worried about Tris again and started pacing. Washington stepped downstairs, seeing John acting worried. "C'mon, son. How about we sit down?”

John followed and sat down, his hands shaking as he hid his face in them. George Washington wrapped his arms around John, his embrace warm and strong. "Keep your head up, soldier. We'll save him soon, and that's a promise.”

John wiped his eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't apologize. There's nothing to be sorry for." George whispered. "Honestly, I know exactly how you feel. Out on the battlefield, trying to save your friends. You don't feel like what you're doing is enough. It's horrible.” He patted John on the head.

He nodded as he fully broke down, unable to keep his composure. He figured it was better to get it out now than during the mission. "I'm not going to let him die...he means so much to me."

"I know... I know... Shh..." George whispered, hugging John and stroking his head. "We won't let him down, I promise.” All this was starting to bring memories back to George. More bloody battlefields and dying comrades flashed in his head, causing him to shake a little. "He won't die. Not today."

John closed his eyes and sniffled. "I sure fucking hope so, sir."

“Me too, soldier. Me too."

John looked up at the sky, feeling his heart sink a little. He whispered to himself. "You're the bravest person I've ever met, don't make me change that opinion." He took a breath and stood up. "I think we should head out soon."

"In about an hour, the sun will set. We'll move out as soon as possible. Norsworthy WILL be okay,” Washington responded.

John nodded and laid down on the deck, watching the clouds. He laid there for an hour or so, trying to get Tris out of his head. He kept on thinking about the times they spent in the bar together, running through alleys, and fighting each other with mud. He remembered Tristram's huge smile, his bright blue eyes, and his laugh. His laugh...John kept fearing he'd never hear that joyful laugh ever again. The sky went as red as a British uniform when the sun slowly started to set. George Washington approached John again, holding his hand out. "Let's do this."

John wiped his eyes quickly and took it. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

They headed off the ship, strolling through the streets. Some of the people smiled and waved or tipped their hats. Everyone seemed so friendly! It was hard to imagine that this was a bad nation. They walked past Big Ben, hearing it chime. 7:00 pm. Eventually, the castle was in view, the sun setting behind it. A place of beauty, yet a place of pain. The group stood outside, looking up at it. "Shall we?" Lafayette asked.

John pushed back his fear and tears and nodded. "We shall."

They searched around the castle, eventually reaching the path the officer told them about, and followed it. It eventually lead to a beautiful garden. Plants of all sorts grew inside. Some, just for show. The others, food. There was only one problem, the gate was locked. John sighed and whispered. "Well shit. Wasn't prepared for this."

“I think I have an idea, but you guys won't like it." Mulligan spoke quietly.

John raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Mulligan simply said, "Help me pick up Lafayette. He has the sturdiest shoes out of all of us."

John nodded and did just that. "What are we, fucking cheerleaders now?" he snickered quietly to lighten the mood a tiny bit.

"Yes. I guess we are!" Hercules laughed. He would've high-fived Laurens if he could.

"We're going to ram Laffy into the gate over and over. His feet will be fine, I promise. When the gate breaks, we're going to run as fast as we can into the garden. We don't know if the guards are going to follow."

"What?! No! I just bought these boots!" Lafayette pouted.

John rolled his eyes. "There's someone's life on the line, Lafayette."

Lafayette paused. "The shoes can wait. I almost forgot about him..."

John snorted. "Good. Glad you finally remember." He looked at Mulligan and nodded.

"On three! ONE...TWO...THREE! CHARGE!” 

They both ran full force at the gate. It gave way and the group crashed into the grapes. Covered in juice, they sat silently, listening for an alarm or a guard. There was nothing. John made a face. "Damn it. Whatever. Let's go." He got up and found the way to climb.

Washington went first, barely able to cling onto the Ivy wall. John watched nervously and waited until he was up until climbing it like a pro. Lafayette was next, really not giving a shit about his shoes. He made it up slightly easier than Washington. Hercules Mulligan was next, climbing like a monkey, until he slipped. He yelped and clung onto a vine. Alexander joined them after struggling a bit and stood by them after helping Mulligan up. They took a look around. There wasn't much. There was an spot with old benches and a fire pit where the officer's friends should've been. Yay! Nobody to slow them down! They climbed around, looking for the chimney. 

"There!" Washington called out softly. An old-looking chimney. They passed over to it and took a left. They eventually reached a big, fancy looking window overlooking the plaza. The moon hung high in the sky, reflecting eerily off the glass. Washington leaned in and slowly pushed the window open. There, lying in bed was King George III.

John froze, the fear creeping back. "He's asleep, Mon Ami." Laf said, his words softer than a sigh.

Washington slowly crept inside, careful not to knock anything over. John tried to hide his shaking hands and nodded, not saying a word.   
"I think Washington is actually about to..." Mulligan gently gasped as he saw Washington approach the bed, knife in hand. "I'll take care of him, you guys go find Norsworthy." he mouthed.

John looked at them. "What's the point of the army of he's just going to kill him?" He's shook his head and started walking looking for Tris.

"Well, he'll need to fight the remaining troops harassing us, would he not?" Laffy asked, grabbing the door to the hallway by the handle. It didn't budge.

Washington's knife made a loud THUNK as it stabbed the wooden mannequin. The window slammed shut and locked. "Bravo! I didn't expect for you and your pesky troops to make it this far, Washington! NOT! You're all so predictable!" a Royal Guard exclaimed.

"What the hell do we do now?!" John asked through gritted teeth.

"GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" Washington screamed moments before the King and his guards burst through.

John grabbed Lafayette’s arm and ran. The door almost broke when it opened, revealing a proud King and his guards. "Ah! I knew you'd be back! Come to beg for mercy, Americans?"

John scowled. "Beg? Hell no! The fuck you think we are?”

"Huh. That's odd. By the way your friend acted when we 'talked' with him, I assumed you'd also beg for mercy. It seems that's not the case...yet." King George snickered.

John's temper was starting to get the best of him. "LET HIM GO OR BY GOD YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT!"

"Aweee! Is the wittle-bitty-colonist tired? You're acting like you're able to hurt me! Well, we can't have that now can we? Send them to the dungeon. Let him rest with his friend." He waved his hand in a 'Shoo' motion. The guards grabbed them and dragged them away. The King's laughs could be heard from all the way down the hall.

John was trying to hide his fear and didn't go quietly. "I'M JUST LIKE MY COUNTRY, I'M YOUNG , SCRAPPY, AND HUNGRY, AND I'M NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT!"

"Oh, shut up,” a guard mumbled, grabbing John by the neck.

John elbowed him. "Don't treat me like a dog! Let go of my neck you bastard!" 

Alex gave Lafayette a side glance of slight panic at how John was acting.

"I can treat you however the hell I want to. Now shut up or you won't ever speak again," the guard threatened.

That got John to shut up but still wore a scowl on his face. Lafayette looked back at Alex and nodded, his face a portrait of worry. George Washington had gone into shock. He didn't move or speak. He didn't know what to do. Hercules Mulligan exploded. He managed to get his pistol and shoot a guard's ear. That's when the Beast walked into the room. His arms were caked with blood, and he wore a scowl on his face. He looked at John right in the eyes. John glared back without a word.

"I remember you, you stubborn bastard. You and Tristram. You both always got in the way of EVERYTHING for me, but now, I think we can have a bit of fun,” the Beast purred evilly.

John was terrified but didn't show it. His eyes burned with determination. "Like hell you will! We've been through enough and I will NOT back down!”

"Brave words from a soon-to-be-dead coward,” he spat, grabbing John by the arm. He yanked him down the hallway, away from everyone else. This castle was HUGE! They went through seemingly endless mazes of hallways until they got to the dungeon.

The Beast opened a heavy metal door of some sort and shoved John inside. "You two have five minutes before I have to continue my work."

John laughed. "Coward?! Bitch how many times have I shot you?" He ran over to Tristram.

"John?" Tristram sputtered, a steady stream of blood running down the side of his lips. He looked horrible to say the least. Three of his toes have been removed, four out of five of his fingernails on his right hand were gone, a nail lay a few inches inside his left eye, he had several burns on his body, and there was a line traced on the front of his torso where the Beast would cut him open. A live dissection.

John held his hand in tears. "We have help. We're going to help you."

”I didn't... think you...cared..." Tristram whispered, trying to start a joke but too exhausted and too afraid to finish. 

John smiled a little with tears coming down his face. "Of course I care. I love you, Tris."

Tristram tried fighting the bonds. John noticed and helped him out a little. He managed to get his torso free, but his arms and legs were still stuck. Tristram motioned John to come closer. He walked closer and knelt beside him.

"I...don't know...if we'll...make it...or not..." He started. "But if...we don't..." He cringed a little with every word, and finally gave up. He leaned over the best he could and kissed John on the forehead.

John broke down and did the same. "Don't say that...I'm going to fight like I've never fought before, and that's a promise."

Tristram's working eye locked deep into Laurens' eyes. "We are...not throwing away our...shot...we are...not throwing away our...shot..." Tristram weakly started to mumble. "We're just... like our... country...we're young...scrappy and...hungry and...we're not...throwing away our...shot..." He gripped Laurens' hand as tight as he could, which wasn't really that hard.

John nodded still crying and held it. "You're damn right we aren't throwing away our shot!"

The metal door opened. "OKAY, KIDS. PLAYTIME'S OVER,” the Beast snarled.

Tristram looked back up at John, his eye wide and frightened.

"Time for me to get back to work..." he said, pulling out a bloody hook.

John may have been crying before but he stood up ready to fight to the death.

"YOU WANT SOME, TOO?" he shouted, charging right at John.

John jumped aside at the last second and tripped him. "I AM NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT!" He grabbed it when the Beast dropped it.

"Augh! You FUCKING BRAT!" he yelled, holding onto John's hand, keeping the hook barely above his head.

Tristram lifted his head and saw his best friend about to slaughter a man. He rested back down, a tear streaming down his face. "Don't fight..." he whispered.

John looked at him for a second. "I'm going to fight, Tris. I'm not letting him get away with this." He turned back to the man and kicked him hard in the side. "WHO'S THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO BE BEGGING NOW?"

Tris fought the bonds in vain once again. 

"Only YOU!" the Beast shouted, grabbing John's leg, nearly breaking it. He didn’t but it caused a lot of pain.

"JOHN!" Tristram shouted, tears streaming down his face.


	8. Chapter 8

John yelped and slashed his arm. "Bastard! You'll pay for that!"

The Beast, unfortunately, had his arm up when John slashed at him. He screamed as the hook dug in his side, causing serious external and internal damage to his body. His face was turned onto the bloodied floor, and he wheezed "I'll gut you and your family like fish..."

John brought the hook back up and across his face, close to his throat. "YOU'LL BE DEAD!"

The Beast laughed, horribly and unrestrained. “Go ahead. Be my fucking guest!”

John stabbed him in the chest growling angrily. The Beast wheezed again, and slowly died, never to hurt another soul...or so they thought. John let him suffer until he bled out and threw the hook across the room before breaking down sobbing. "John?" Tristram weakly called from the blood-stained table. "Are you...okay?"

John ran over and held his hands nodding, shaking. "That motherfucker is dead. Like, I killed him. He will never hurt anyone ever again."

"That's good...but I...I...just...I'm so...scared, John..." Tristram weakly mumbled.

John kissed his forehead and ran to the door screaming. "WASHINGTON! CHARLES! ALEXANDER! LAFAYETTE AND MULLIGAN!"

A muffled voice called back from the outside. John had trouble understanding.

"COME HERE!" he shouted again.

Again, the muffled voice screamed something at John, but it was hard to understand. "Get out...the way... door...explode!"

John ran back and shielded Tris. The door did indeed explode. Lafayette had somehow gotten his hands on dynamite. “JOHN! MON AMI! WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU FOREVER!”

John started screaming orders. "CHARLES TEND TO TRISTRAM! NOW! ALEXANDER WRITE TO THE COLONISTS! LAFAYETTE GRAB GUNS!" 

"Doctor?...you're so...thoughtful...love you...too, John..." Tris sputtered before passing out.

Charlon gazed in Tristram's direction, looking at the line on his chest. "He was about to be dissected alive. You saved him just in time, but still. There is some damage. But don't worry. I can fix him up." He grabbed his supplies, and methodically pulled out the nail and wrapped a bandage over his eye for now. He did the same with his feet and stitched the openings closed after cleaning them the best he could.

John nodded about to be sick but swallowed the bile that started creeping into his throat. "That bastard is fucking dead, finally!"

Washington peeked his head from around the corner and saw John standing over the Beast. "I'm gone for 5 minutes and wow. This is…” he was lost for words.

John saluted him still with fire in his eyes. "I'm tired of these British mother fuckers hurting the ones I love and care about. There will be a revolution to finish this off and I'm so fucking ready to be rid of them!" He paused. “Except for Tristram. He may be British but he's far from loyal to the king, and I love him.”

George smiled and nodded. "And this is exactly the reason why I want you to be my right-hand man," he spoke, saluting back at John. “Just don't say you're gay in front of the whole world,” he facepalmed.

John smiled. "Thank you sir. But Hamilton would be a better man for that. He writes like a madman. I can lead. I can fight. But writing isn't my strength." He rolled his eyes a little bit. "It's just you guys. I know you don't support it sir, but the rest do."

"Okay, then. If you think it's good. Hamilton! Come here!" Washington commanded.

Alexander ran over excited. "Yes sir!"

John looked down at himself covered in the Beast's and Tris's blood and sighed. He was exhausted. Tris slowly opened his eyes once the doctor finished up. His bonds were gone. He slowly sat up, cringing. Then his visible eye widened. "John?" he called. “Bring Hercules...I need...you two..."

John smiled and sat next to him, wrapping his arm around him carefully to help him sit up. "I'm just fine. A few cuts here and there but nothing to be worried about,” he said as Mulligan walked over.

He sighed, a little color returning to his face. "I'm glad...John..." he hugged him. "But the...Beast said... something...important…”

John looked at him and hugged him back. "Tell us everything."

"He was...interrogating me..." he cleared his throat, then broke out into a violent fit of coughing.  
"He kept...asking...about...a secret organization..." he took a breath. “Within the...Royal Army...but I... didn't...know what...he was...talking...about. My memories...were gone...are gone...remember?"

John nodded, worried. Tristram continued. "He didn't believe me..." his voice broke, and he wiped a few tears away. "It hurt...so much…”

John's eyes filled with tears again and held his hand. "I'm so sorry. I should have just killed him while I had the chance.”

"You couldn't do...anything...at the...time. I forgive...you, John...even though I...was never angry at...you." he choked out.

John gently stroked his cheeks, brushing away his tears with his thumbs while tears ran down his own cheeks. "I know, Tristram. I know we weren't. But it hurts me...I feel like I could have fought harder.”

"You were...unconscious...unless...you were a...violent...sleepwalker...you couldn't do...much..." he squeaked. It was the closest he could get to a laugh.

John laughed through sobs and nodded. "I-I know, but..." He couldn't speak anymore from his breakdown.

Tristram hugged John tightly. "Shh...please don't...cry.. Shh...everything is...okay. I’m...okay now...that you're...here. Shh..." He kissed him on the forehead again, still hugging him tightly.

John went into full hyperventilation and hid his face in his shoulder. "I...s-shouldn't be the one t-to be breaking d-down but....god, Tris...I was so scared. I d-didn't show it to the guards but...I-I..." he stopped talking again and cried shaking, overwhelmed and what happened finally hit him all at once.

Tristram held him in his arms, finally giving in to his own tears. "John! It's my...fault! You don't...deserve... this! If I...hadn't shown my...damned face...you wouldn't be...so broken! I'm sorry! I'm so...sorry!" He took shaky breaths between every few syllables. "You're too...much of...a good..man for...this kind...of punishment!”

John looked up staring at him through blurry vision. "It's not your fault! And I refuse to back down from that statement! Look, when I first saw you I thought you were going to kill me. I've been threatened with so much by British officers, and one of them..." He looked away shaking as he recalled the awful event. "Found a paper that he didn't like and..." He broke into loud sobs again. "Sentenced me to 80 lashes in the town square. I still have the fucking scars. But you proved to me you weren't like that and saved me from having to go through it again. I'm lucky to have met you. I kept repeating to myself what you said to me when we were trapped. "You are one of the bravest people I've ever met...don't make me change that opinion.” He wiped his eyes again. “You made me a stronger person, Tris.”

Tristram was stunned into silence. "John Laurens...you really mean all of this? You really see me as that kind of person? I..." Tristram lost his breath. "At the time, I thought my words...my actions toward you wouldn't stick. I thought 'Oh no! John is in trouble!' or 'John is down. You should try to help him get back up.' but never actually guessed how supporting you would affect you in the future. I protected you because that's exactly what you did for me from the start. You took me under your wing even though I was the enemy. You decided to spare me when I was 100% vulnerable. You encouraged me to keep moving. To keep pushing when I, myself, was pushed." He took in a shaky breath before continuing. "And when I saw how frightened you were in front of those officers, I just snapped. I felt YOU inside of me when I got up and beat them. Laurens, you inspired me before I inspired you. YOU made me a better person! One willing to fight for freedom! No matter what the cost!" Tristram seemed to regain a bit of his strength during this small speech. "And, damn it! I wish I knew you all my life so I wouldn't have been a REDCOAT!" They stared at each other for a moment. "Oh..am I talking too loud? Sometimes I get overexcited..." he quickly spoke.

John cried harder than he ever had if that was possible and shook his head at the question. "I mean every word! I don't know why I helped you at first but something in me told me there was something special about you. I felt angry when the medics did very little to help you...they could have done so much more...but they wanted to keep their reputation intact. As you saw, my reputation is mostly tarnished. I don't give a damn! I regret nothing except not fighting harder!" He looked him in the eye. "We wouldn't have met if you weren't. You've proven to all of us you're a Patriot at heart and will fight for our freedom. Alexander didn't believe me when I said there was nothing to fear with you. Mulligan didn't believe me. But I believed and still believe in you, Tristram!" He calmed down his crying as much as he could. “We were meant to meet. I was meant to care for you. When you ran away I was so scared. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I had and was going to find you. Same with when this happened. I was ready to kill for you. And I'd do it again. You saved my life more than once, we made each other stronger and I cannot thank you enough for that.”

"John..." He tightened his hug so much that one of the cuts on his arm actually ripped open again. He immediately let go, shocked. "Well, that's TEARible…”

John laughed a little at his pun as Charlon sewed it back up. He gently put his forehead to Tris's. "I love you so much, Tris."

"I love you too, John... You have no idea how much..." He wrapped his good arm around Laurens. "I'm so glad I finally get to see you again..." he spoke, almost on the verge of tears again before leaning over and kissing him.

John gently held his face and kissed him back. "Me too, Tris.”

George Washington cringed, but didn’t say much about it. Hercules Mulligan's jaw drops to the floor. Lafayette kept thinking to himself, "They grow up so fast..." while wiping a tear away. 

Hamilton was too busy to take notice, and Charlon finished sewing Tristram’s arm. John pulled back after a few moments and smiled. "Goddamn it I love you, you beautiful man." He looked at Washington. "Sir, with all due respect, what is your problem?” He looked to Lafayette and stuck his tongue out teasingly. "See?"

Laf gave him a thumbs-up and grinned. George Washington sighed and responded, "I'm just a bit...uncomfortable with this. It's just my opinion though, so don't worry.”

John shook his head and went back to Tris. "Soon there will be a revolution. But right now you need to get better. We need to get off this damn continent and back to America."

Tristram nodded drowsily and said, "Definitely. Please."

Hamilton was the only one who wasn't distracted now, so he was the first one who noticed the snare-drum beat of dog claws upon the ground followed by the running of a few soldiers. John jumped up. "Tris can you walk?" He looked at everyone else. "We need to leave. Now. "

"Yeah. It'll hurt. But hey, it's either my comfort or my life,” he responded.

John nodded. "I wouldn't leave you if you couldn't anyway. I'll never leave you behind." He helped him up and helped him walk. "”Does anyone have an extra gun so I can protect us if need be?”

Lafayette tossed him a pistol. "I went to France for more funds, I came back with more guns!"

John caught it. "And ships! And so the balance shifts...let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Tristram and John started down the hallway, at the speed of a normal jog; when suddenly, a dog of some sort appeared at the end of the hallway. It howled and charged, foaming from the mouth. John hated killing animals like this but he didn't really have a choice. He had almost perfect aim and killed it instantly. As they passed the dog, Tristram noticed something unusual about it. "John? You may want to see this..." he whispered nervously.

John frowned. "What is it?"

The dog's pupils were almost cat-like, and it's eyes were bloodshot. It's claws were much too big for a normal dog. John was spooked and grabbed his hand. "Are you sure that's a dog?”

"It's definitely a dog. There's no such thing as werewolves... plus, it doesn't really have a humanoid shape." he said, trying to sound a lot more sure than he actually was.

John tugged gently on his hand. "I don't want to look at it anymore...it scares me."

“Amen, John. Let’s go.” He made a 'begone evil' motion before leaving.

John followed him and mumbled, "I'm going to have nightmares for months from that.”

"C-Calm down...it probably just had rabies or something...and some odd surgery...yeeeaaah..." he coughed uncomfortably.

John shuddered, tearing up a little from fear. "I don't like this place. I want back on the ship."

"Please, John. We'll make it out of here together. Stay brave." He kissed John on the cheek. "I've seen how amazing you are at doing it."

John nodded and took a breath gently squeezing his hand shaking a little bit as calm as he could be. "Having a gun again helps calm me down too."

"Yeah...it could've been MUCH worse without it..." he chuckled nervously before freezing in place. "How many more bullets do you have?”

John opened his satchel, examining the contents for a moment. “At least 50, why?”

He sighed. "Okay...because I was just worried that...AH!" One of the dogs leapt out from behind a curtain, faster than a car. It bit Tristram on the arm, tearing his wound open again. He yelped and kicked the savage animal off. It snarled and looked John and Tristram right in their eyes.

John shot it, shaking but his aim was still great. "Fuck...how bad are you bleeding? Like are you going to bleed out on me?"

Tristram looked back up at John, coughing violently. A loud growl came up and out of his throat, just to be overtaken by more coughing. “I’m...f-fine…we need to get out of here...now.”

John nodded. "Can you run? If not we'll keep jogging." He kept moving at a brisk but not fast pace, gun loaded and at the ready.

"I can try,” he replied, running faster.

Strangely, they had no further incidents on the way out. John kept pace with him keeping an eye out. Everyone else was behind them to John’s relief. When everyone left, 2 people hid on the rooftop, watching. John expected gunfire and kept running with everyone, ready in case. King George and a friend of his stood up there, snickering. "It's only a matter of time, now. When did you say the virus you created usually kicks in?" King George asked his associate.

The other man smiled horribly. “Within a few minutes, your Majesty.”

They all boarded the ship and shoved the man they held captive overboard as they started sailing away, he had a life vest though, of course. Tristram, Charlon, and John Laurens all sat in the medical bay. Charlon treated Tristram's wounds while John kept him company. Charlon kept on getting worried about the cut on Tristram's arm. It turned yellow around the edges. John stared at it. "No...no no no this can't happen.”

"What can't? What's wrong with it? It looks just like a bruise, but it definitely doesn't FEEL like one...it’s just numb, nothing more.”

John started getting scared and looked at the doctor. “It looks infected.”

"Duh! I just got dog spit in it! Give us some information that might actually be useful!" Tristram yelled, suddenly seeming strangely stressed-out and out-of-character.

John winced, speaking to Charlon. "What can you do about it?"

"I can try cleaning it u-”

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tristram snarled, interrupting him.

“Does he usually act like this?" Charlon asked, looking at John.

John fought back back tears and shook his head. "Please Tris. I can't lose you.”

"Lose me? FUCKING LOSE ME? You think I'm going to lose my mind all of a sudden? Succumb to my 'Redcoat' side? Hah! Just when I thought I could trust you! IT'S. JUST. AN. INFECTION." He growled, sitting up really quickly. Too quickly.

Charlon backed up as Tristram climbed out of bed, walking toward the two of them. John backed up terrified and going pale. The same as when the officers cornered them. "And now you're afraid of me?" he screamed, his eyes going bloodshot. He lowered himself to the floor.

John nearly passed out. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?”

"I don't know! I've never seen anything like this before!" Charlon paled, backing up into the wall.

Tristram screamed like it was the end of the world. His fingernails grew until they looked like claws. He looked back up at them, his eyes bloodshot and his pupils cat-like. John kept backing away until he was on the deck with everyone else hoping someone would have an answer. The doctor screamed as he was tossed out the ship's window. Luckily, he had a life vest. John slammed the door shut and locked it. He refused to shoot this man. Washington looked back at John Laurens, a look of confusion on his face. "What is the meaning of this?”

John shook his head. "I don't know! He got bit by something in the castle and now this!"

"Hold on, soldier! Slow down! Tell me what's going on. Who was bit? What's going down?" Washington spoke sternly.

John took a breath. "We were leaving the castle. But this...thing...that looked like a deformed dog or something came out and I shot it. But then another came out of nowhere and bit Tristram. And now he's acting the same as they did.”

Charlon climbed back into the boat, soaking wet. “Here, sir.”

"Are you okay, sir? Did he hurt you?" Washington asked him.

Charlon sighed shaken up. "Just threw me out the damn window.”

Washington sighed as well. "Lafayette will NOT leave Norsworthy alone after this. He loves his guns...and ships.” he looked up at them. “We need a plan. Someone needs to calm him down.”

Hercules Mulligan stepped up, trying to look brave. Everyone else turned their gaze to John. He sighed, “Yeah okay, we can both do it.”

"He is a bit angry at you, so I should at least try to help," Mulligan offered. "Don't worry. I won't let you get hurt." he spoke a bit nervously. "Okay, Tris. We're coming in!" he shouted through the door. It opened, sounding like an injured animal.

Tristram quickly turned around, focusing his working eye on the two of them. John stepped inside. "Tris." he spoke in a soothing voice.

His eye twitched. "What?" he yelled.

John kept his voice as calm and gentle as possible. "It's gonna be okay. Remember, we're brave. We love each other. We've been through so much.”

Tristram snarled viciously. Why was he acting like this? How about we take a look at the way he's viewing the situation...the infection got to his head, messing with his perception until, eventually destroying it.

What Tris sees: John Laurens held his pistol out on front of Tristram, a huge grin on his face.   
"Remember, freak! I'm more brave than you! You LOVE me, I know it..." The gun clicked. "And I KNOW you've been through so much without me..."

Hercules Mulligan spoke as softly as he could, trying not to frighten him any more than he already was. "It's okay...we're going to make sure everything is alright...we're taking care of the doc so he can look at you again. Then, you can lay down and talk to Washington. Okay?"

What Tris sees: Hercules Mulligan pulled out a knife, waving it around. "We're going to make sure everything will be alright for us. You? Not so much. Everyone else did your job for you, taking care of doc. So after he watches you, we can have the general talk at you. Okay?"

"BACK OFF!" Tristram shrieked.

John stepped forward slightly, gun in hand. "Tris. We're trying to help you. We're going to figure this out."

Tristram's eye widened. He growled deeply and spoke, "This is your LAST WARNING. BACK OFF!"

John pushed his fear aside and slowly approached him. "We're not going to hurt you, Tris. Let us help you."

"Hah! Look where that's coming from! I DON'T NEED HELP! YOU DO, YOU GUN-CARRYING MANIAC!" He slashed at John with his nails, tearing his shirt. He started to silently cry. "I never should've fallen in love with you..."

John winced. "Tris remember when I shot that creature? This is to protect us. Not hurt you."

What Tris sees: "Freak, remember when I shot that creature? I'm about to do the same to you. For our protection, we'll hurt you..."

John was really hurt but knew it wasn't him saying that. It was whatever was in his mind. "Tris baby, you're not yourself. The man I know isn't like this."

"S-Stop...please...I'm warning you, John." He started to hyperventilate, backing further up into the wall. "If you want to hurt me so bad, John, why don't you just get it over with?”

John put the gun down beside himself after getting down to his level. "I'm not going to hurt you,” he spoke gently. 

Tristram cocked his head to the side, trying to process what John is doing. 

What Tristram sees: "I'm going to enjoy hurting you..."

"B-But...this doesn't make sense...you're... acting funny. Why threaten me by dropping your gun?" He thought to himself.

John put his hands on his lap.

"What are...what are you doing.?"

John looked at him, his eyes full of love. "Showing you I'm no threat. I'm here to help you."

Tris Vision: "I'm a threat, face it. And nobody will be here to help you..."

"John. This position isn't really that...menacing," he said with confusion. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

John wanted to get inside what he was seeing and hearing. None of this made sense. "What do you hear when I say...Let me help you. I love you."

Tris Vision: "Are you even hearing me right now?! You need help! You're crazy! Nobody loves you!"

"Your lips are moving like you're just talking, but you're screaming?" he replied.

John shook his head. "I'm not yelling Tris. Not at all."

Tris Vision: "Look at this! I'm being forced to yell at you! Have you gone deaf?”

"John...you aren't making any sense..."

John's eyes filled with tears involuntarily. He didn't know what to do but he wasn't going to give up. Ever. "I'm NOT giving up on you. I know my Tris is in there.”

Tris Vision: “AUGH! I GIVE UP! FUCK IT! THE REAL TRIS IS GONE! YOU'RE INSANE!"

"I'm not gone, John..." he whispered, holding back tears.

John put the gun in his pocket in case and slowly crawled to him. "I know. You're hearing something completely different than what I'm saying. You're not crazy. Something has taken over you."

Tris Vision: "It's like you're hearing something COMPLETELY different than what I'm actually saying! You've gone mad! Corrupted! Something has taken over you!"

"I'm not crazy, John...I swear," he started to break down.

John made it to him and held out his hands for him to hold. "I know, Tris. We're going to help you."

"What?” Tris was so lost and afraid.

Tris Vision: "Take my hands and I MIGHT spare you."

John gently took his hand and looked at him gently. "I love you."

His eyes widened. He clutched at his head with his free hand, crying. John wanted to just hug this man but took it slow. Baby steps. "You're okay. Can the doctor look at you now?"

A few moments pass...nothing seemed to be happening. Until he snapped out of it.

"John? Is that really you this time?" he weakly mumbled, his pupils no longer cat-like. "The doc? I thought I threw him...Oh. Oh! OH MY GOD! JOHN!"

John smiled in tears. "Tris, I never left. I would never hurt you."

He leapt up, hugging John tightly. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I thought you were going to try and..." He didn't get to finish. His emotions conquered his ability to speak.

John hugged him back also crying. "No. Absolutely not. I love you. I love you I'll always love you."

"I'm just so glad that none of that was real...It'd be horrible if you ACTUALLY tried to..." He looked back down at his gun, shuddering.

John stroked his hair. "Shh. You don't need to be scared of me. Ever. I was scared but I knew that wouldn't help anything. So I was brave for you."

"Told you that you were good at it.” Tris whispered.

Hercules approached Tristram and John, his knife hidden away. "So, Tris. You wanna see good ol' Charlon?"

"The doctor?" he asked. "I thought he went overboard..."

Hercules replied, "Yes, but he was safe because of his LiFe JaCkEt."

Tristram chuckled, knuckling John in the shoulder. 

"Really? He had a LiFe JaCkEt?" Tristram asked.

"Yeah! It's better to have a LiFe JaCkEt in these waters than no LiFe JaCkEt!" Hercules exclaimed.

"Well, where is he now?" Tristram inquired.

John kissed Tris's cheek and held him sit on the comfy ish bed. Charlon heard and came in slowly. "Feeling okay?”

Tristram nodded, feeling incredibly awkward. "Never better…” he let out a strangled cough.

Charlon smiled and walked over. "Quite a spook you gave us. Good to have you back.”

"Good to be back, Charlon!" A low rumble rose from his throat on the 'G' in 'Good'. He covered his mouth. "Pardon me."

Charlon stood there. "Do you mind if I look you over?"

"Knock yourself out!" Tristram shouted, before pausing. “Bad choice of words?" he chuckled uncomfortably. He held on tighter to John, his hand trembling.

Charlon laughed slightly. "Maybe. It's alright." He checked his eye, and cuts. He saw the yellow had faded around the bite thing. "If you're okay with it, I'm going to make this bleed again so I can sew it back up. It'll sting but it'll be closed after.”

John held him gently. "It's okay, Tris.”

"A little sting is WAY better than...whatever THAT was, is it not?" Tristram’s voice cracked. “Please...please fix me. I hated that."

Charlon tried to make it as painless as possible when scrubbing off the scabs with a clean rag until it started bleeding a little before stitching it up for the third time. "This is so embarrassing..." Tristram whispered to John. "The third time in a row he's had to fix that..."

John kissed his cheek. "It's not your fault."

Tristram replied with, "Yeah, but it's still embarrassing.” He kissed John back, smiling.

Suddenly, Lafayette burst into the room. He was completely out of breath, clinging onto a document of some sort. He looked up, seeing Charlon still stitching. "Oh...maybe now isn’t a good time…”

John smiled softly at Tris. "Are you gonna be ok if I talk to Laf? If not I won't leave."

"Go ahead. I'll be fine! Don't worry." Tristram smiled back.

Lafayette and John both headed outside, the sunrise painting the sky a bright pink. The ocean shone brightly, and the seagulls already started flying around. "Hey, what's up?" John asked.


	10. Chapter 10

"I have some wonderful news for you!" Laffy-Taffy cheered, holding the piece of paper for John Laurens to see. "Tristram Norsworthy. Born September 28, 1754, married at the age of 20. Then his wife left him a year later."

John froze forgetting about that. "So he's not still married?"

"Still wearing the ring so she could feel guilty, he tried rising to the top of the British army. Trying to show her that she made a BIG mistake abandoning him." Lafayette read. “He vanished in 1772, presumed dead until found in 1774 committing treason against the King for an unknown reason. So, this year.” Lafayette was still happy to have found the paper. "It took me forever to find this!" he exclaimed. “Are you okay, Laurens? Do you need to sit down?" 

A few more moments of silence pass before John broke down, overwhelmed.

"Whoa! Easy, Mon Ami! I could get you some water! Tristram, maybe? If he's done?"

John nodded hyperventilating. Not out of fear...it was all just a lot to take in. Lafayette wrapped his arm around John, trying to ease him. "It's okay, it's okay. Calm down."

John closed his eyes feeling dizzy from it. "S-sorry.”

"Take a breath for a few moments, John. Once you're ready, I could get Tris for you. Or do you want to get him yourself? I'll let you do whatever you want,” he said softly.

John nodded. "If he's okay enough. He really doesn't need my stress though..."

"Why would you be stressed about this?" Lafayette looked confused.

John wiped his eyes. "I-I'm not really. Just...everything waits until a moment of silence and just floods me all at once. It's all been a lot."

“I could help with that. You want a good time, no? Why don't I allow you a free trip to France? You and a few of your friends could hang out! What do you say, Laurens?" Lafayette smiled. "You'll like it there! I promise!"

John was slightly nervous about going to yet another different country now. "T-They're not going to attack us are they?" He cried into his hands. "I-I feel like pretty much everyone is going to hate me. My reputation is tarnished in our town and I'm worried people are going to attack me."

"Non! Everything will be fine! We're allies, remember? Plus, I'm pretty sure nobody will recognize you. You are from another country, after all,” Laf reminded, calmly.

John smacked himself on the forehead a few times. "Duh, come on now John, you know better than that." He looked up. "Yeah, I think we could use it before the Revolution.”

"Well, what are we doing? I should be turning this ship around! France is just the other way! You go rest somewhere. You and Tristram need it! Seriously, John, you haven't slept since the day before yesterday! OKAY BYE!" Lafayette shouted while quickly running up to the wheel. "And go make sure you aren't too injured from everything that happened earlier today!”

John giggled a little and went back to the medical bay to be with Tristram and to be seen as well. He looked down and laughed a little and also groaned. He was still covered in blood. I'm sure the French really want that to be the first impression of him. "Hey, John! How was the talk?" Tristram asked, just cheerful because he got to see John again. 

The Doc had already finished up with Tris and started working on John. Mending tears, washing blood, and helping with bruises. John winced a little but didn't say a word about that. He smiled back at Tris. "Good. And Laf's taking us all on a little vacation to France."

"France? Really? You're not joking? This is incredible!" Tris cheered, happy that everyone would finally be able to unwind, especially after their time in England.

John grinned and laughed happily. "I know right? I’m so lucky to have all you guys as friends!"

"How did you even convince Lafayette? This is amazing!" Tris hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "You're full of surprises, aren't you, John?" he chuckled, his eye looking more of a vibrant blue than ever before.

John blushed and giggled, returning the kiss. "Actually he asked me if I thought it was a good idea."

"It is! It'd be very nice to relax before the revolution! Especially when you're doing it with people you love," he smiled.

John nodded smiling and yawned. "I think some sleep for all of us is in order. And I uh..." He blushed more. "Wouldn't mind cuddling with you either..."

Tris blushed as well, and chuckled. "I wouldn't mind, either! Do you actually have a room on this ship? Because I don't,” he laughed.

John laughed a little. "No...but this bed should be big enough for now."

Tristram nodded, a bit tired, getting under the sheets. He lifted the blanket on the other side, helping John get in bed easier. "It's morning, but who cares."

John smiled and curled into him carefully. "It's so nice having someone to sleep next to.”

He wrapped his arms around him gently, touching his forehead to John's. His scent was strong and clean, smelling like fresh-cut wood. "It really is...thank you,” he whispered.

John smiled more and looked in his eye with so much fucking love. "No need to thank me, I love having you around."

Tristram smiled a bit. "I know, but I'm still so grateful!" he chuckled, gazing right back at Laurens.

John closed them after a few moments exhausted. "I'm not sure how long we have until we arrive in France, but imma sleep as long as I can.”

"Same...I haven't slept in a LONG time. And resting with you is going to be one of the first enjoyable things I've done in a while..." He cuddled John and started singing a peaceful tune. “Walking in the night with me, let's kiss the day goodbye. Soaring in the twilight sky, that's my lullaby. Life is be good and we can thrive, even in dark we are alive. That's my lullaby.”

John slowly drifted off, feeling safe for once in his life. Alexander however was writing of course and Lafayette steering the ship still.


	11. Chapter 11

John woke up several hours later and slowly sat up trying to not wake up Tris. He felt alive again. Tris lay next to John, a small smile on his face. He breathed quietly, sleeping soundly for the first time in a long time. John looked out the window, seeing a yellow moon and a sky full of stars reflecting off the black ocean. A city of some sort lay in the distance. He got up quietly and carefully and went out on the deck assuming he and Laf were the only ones awake. He laid down and looked up at the stars. It was peaceful. Washington stepped up from behind John, standing next to him underneath the stars. "Quite a view, isn't it?" he asked, his deep voice sounding less tough than usual.

John looked over and sat up. "Much better than the one we had yesterday that's for sure. It's so nice..."

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Washington asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, go for it." He brought his knees to his chest and looked out into the horizon ish, letting the gentle rock of the boat keep him calm.

"We're getting pretty close to France. I really needed this unauthorized vacation," Washington chuckled. "What are you planning on doing when we get there, John?" He asked curiously. As far as I know, you've never been to France. So, I'm just wondering what you wanted to try and do when we arrive."

John's gaze never moved from what it was fixated on. "Honestly...I don't know. Lafayette had to remind me France is our ally yesterday for god sake. I barely know anything about it.”

"Well, neither does the majority of the people on this ship. Don't feel bad,” he reassured him. "I think Norsworthy would love to explore France with you, so that might be an idea."

John laughed a little and dropped his head into his knees. "Yeah...I'd love to,” he said.

"What? Did I say something bad? I'm sorry, Laurens. I didn't mean to make you feel like this," he quietly replied.

John closed his eyes. "I didn't want you to know. I wasn't going to tell anyone. Except Lafayette. But..." he sighed. "That didn't last long now did it? After Laf's outburst to the entire fucking town I'm probably just going be be ridiculed more. I'm not mad at him just...wasn't ready to come out yet. "

“Damn, soldier,” he whispered, his breath gone. "Well, I can try to take care of that for you. I'll talk to Lafayette later. Just a small conversation. Nothing bad, I assure you. It won't happen again, John. I promise. Plus, I heard Lafayette was drunk at the time. It's not THAT likely that people believed him,” he said softly, looking directly at John. “Do you have any idea how many drunken soldiers I've heard yelling the most ridiculous shit at the top of their lungs?" They'd say stuff like 'GEORGIE WASHINGTON! YOU'LL FLOAT, TOO!' or 'MONKEYS HAVE THREE BUTTS!' throughout the crowd,” he laughed. “Good Lord, that wasn't a fun day.”

John looked up in tears but laughed. "Oh god...being a General must be fun. Leading a whole army of idiots."

"It is, son. It is,” he chuckled. "And don't forget, idiots with guns,” he laughed, a huge grin on his face.

John paused and remembered the part about Laf. The tears trickled down his freckled cheeks, as he looked down. "Don't yell at him, sir. I saw his face when he saw how you reacted. He didn't mean to hurt me. But I wouldn't be surprised if everyone believed him. Or even if they didn't and just want another reason to attack me.”

Washington stopped laughing and frowned. "I'm not going to scream at him, John. Don't worry. The 'attack me' part worries me. Son, are the colonists actually assaulting you?" His voice was suddenly full of concern.

John nodded and wiped his eyes. "It started the first day I met Tristram and started helping him. A few have called me a traitor when I'm clearly not. They attacked both of us until I tried to defend both of us. Then they mostly came after me. I don't regret helping him. I've been told a few of the Colonists sent the first two officers to my house so I would get in trouble for apparently holding the enemy hostage in my home. It doesn't make sense....that part. But..." He just shut up and hid in his hands.

"But what?" George Washington asked, wanting to help this poor man in any way he could. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to, John. I won't force you. Just say what you want me to hear,” he whispered.

John completely broke down again. "I don't know. Most everyone hates me now and think I'm a traitor to America. I'm not a traitor! If I thought Tris was a threat I wouldn't have helped but he was so far from being a threat to anyone. All except one medic refused to help him and she did very little. I'm upset, frustrated, and actually scared to go back. I'm tired of being physically and verbally attacked for a "crime" as they like to fucking call it. They tried to get me beaten again for this. I'm so done.”

George hugged him tightly, feeling John shaking this much was enough to make Washington have even more flashbacks from when he was like that...that damn battle. "Son, I won't let that ever happen to you." he started, taking a deep breath in the middle of the sentence. “I think I know how to help you, but only if you're okay with it," George whispered softly into John's ear. "But don't worry too much. My name's been through a lot. I can take it.”

John looked up sniffling. "W-what do you mean, sir?"

"I mean that I could either try and make you two more respected, or people hate ME instead of you two. I can do this by giving you guys a big ceremony for something in the middle of the city,” George offered. "It could be for an actual rank-up or a fake theme that nobody would guess would be fake. But honestly, you two are tough enough to go up a rank already.”

John sighed a little. "I don't want anyone to hate you, sir..." he paused and blushed a little. "I...thank you."

George did his extraordinarily rare side-of-the-mouth smile and said "You're welcome.” He gazed back up at the stars. "Like I said, my name's been through a lot, son. I can take it. And it's not like I'm NOT being attacked every day. Remember the loyalists? You just never see them because they support you."

John winced. "Sadly...wait what? Support me?"

"Well, not actually support you. I'm just trying to make you feel better," Washington blushed, realizing how much of an idiot move he'd made. "Man, don't I have a way with words. I just made you sound like fucking British scum...forgive me, John I didn't mean it that way.”

John laughed genuinely for the first time in a while. "I'm not even mad, sir. Honestly I'm not good with words either. I'm surprised I didn't fuck up when trying to bring Tris back."

"Finally! Someone who understands!" he shouted before laughing so hard, he snorted. He immediately stopped, turning red. "Good Lord. Did that just happen?" he muttered, trying to hold in more laughs.

John snickered. "And to think I was scared of you..." he paused. "Nevermind I didn't say that."

"This is exactly what I was talking about!" He laughed even harder. "My soft side isn't supposed to be showing! What's going on with me?" He snorted again.

"You have actually taken a break for the first time in a while,” Lafayette drowsily spoke, coming down from the steering area.

"Lafayette? I thought you were asleep..." George said.

"Yes, sir. I was. Until your snorting woke me up. I just HAD to come down," Laf explained.

Washington blushed again. John giggled and hid in his hands. "I'll remember this, Georgie," he teased.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up,” he chuckled, lightly punching John on the shoulder.

John squeaked and laughed. "Hey!"

"I'll remember THAT, John. Or should I call you 'Rubber Ducky' from now on?" he laughed.

Lafayette giggled like a child in the background. John pouted. "Aw man. No fair George Washymachine."

"George Washymachine?" he snickered. "Shut your squeaker, ducky."

John fell off the bench from laughing so hard. "Man, where was this Washington when I was in the Militia?"

"I'm just doing this because nobody else is around here,” he replied.

And that's when everyone except Tristram fell down from the lowest part of the sail. "Dang it, Charlon! Why'd you have to sneeze?" Hercules shouted.


	12. Chapter 12

John huffed, slowly calming down from laughing and stood up. "Really guys?"

"Yup." Hercules giggled. "I kinda like this George."

"Quiet, soldier." George Washington growled, semi teasingly.

John giggled a little and ran up to Tristram, who hadn’t fallen. "How are you feeling?"

"Never better!" he replied, a grin on his face.

John smiled and hugged him. "I'm so glad to hear it."

Tristram sat up in his bed, hugging John back. "Where are we? Are we close?" he asked excitedly.

John sat with him and put his head on his shoulder. "I think so. I dunno I'll go ask Laf. Come on!" He stood right back up and grabbed his hand.

He nodded, laughing, and got out of bed. They went up to the deck, where everyone was playfully ridiculing Washington. Lafayette was nowhere to be seen, most likely at the helm. John giggled. "Aw guys leave the poor man alone!" He looked around. "Lafayette?"

"He's steering the ship, don't worry." Hercules Mulligan answered.

"Ah! If it isn't the Rubber Ducky! Thanks for standing up to me." Washington nudged him, causing him to squeak again.

Tristram smirked and hugged John. "Please stop being so adorable."

John blushed and pouted again. "Meeeeeaaannnn." He laid his head on Tris's chest and looked up grinning. "Nooooo way!"

Tristram smiled, kissing him on the forehead. "Rubber Ducky, you're the one! You make bath time lots of fun!" he started to playfully sing.

John groaned playfully. "NOOOOOOO!”

"I was half expecting another squeak," Washington chuckled.

John whined like a child and stomped his foot. "He doesn't mean it, John." Tristram chuckled.

John shrugged and laughed. "I know, I’ve just wanted to do that for a while." He looked over. "YO, LAFAYETTE!"

"Yes, Mon Ami?" he shouted from the helm, peeking over.

John ran over with Tris. "Are we almost there yet?" he was acting like a literal child.

Lafayette smiled and nodded. "We should arrive in a few minutes. You should get ready to be amazed!"

John squealed happily and ran around the ship. "Whoa! And I thought that I was the only one who was this excited to go home!" Lafayette laughed. "I'm happy you're happy! France, here we come!"

John eventually ran out of breath and ran back to Tris and clung to him giggling. Tris got knocked down to the floor, laughing WAY too hard. "Someone! Help! I'm being assaulted!" he giggled. He noogied John, laughing his ass off now.

John pouted and giggled harder. "Are not!" He laid next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Am too! I can see the headline now...'British soldier attacked by an adorable and unbelievably squeaky American!' nooo! The agony!" Tris playfully laughed while pretending to wrestle with him.

John squealed laughing. "I'd write that!"

Alex looked over and snickered. "Oh good lord."

"Now it's MY turn to attack! Watch out!" Tris shouted, starting to tickle John Laurens. "Ah! Revenge! It feels great!"

John squeaked again and laughed so hard. "NOOOOOOO! TRIS!"

"Never! K I N G E N G L A N D demands this! Mwahahahahaha!”

John's eyes started to water from laughing so hard and tried rolling away from him to no avail. "I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

Tristram stopped, wiping tears from his eyes. He chuckled, hugging Laurens. "You're too much!" he said, blushing like crazy.

John hugged him back grinning. "Well I wouldn't be John Laurens if I wasn't, you dork! He looked up and put his forehead to Tris's and grinned. "You're just too precious."

Tris looked him right in his eyes, his own eye bright. "Not as much as you..." he smiled gently and hugged him tighter.

John squeaked and hugged him back smiling.It felt so nice having someone to hold. There was big love energy in the air and John was here for every moment of it. After a few moments he pulled back a little and booped his nose. "Whatcha wanna do when we get to France? I want to spend all the time with you I can while we’re here.”

"Well, first I was planning on drinking root beer like it was the last time I'd ever do so; celebrating with everyone all night....then sleep again. Maybe we could explore in the morning! I have no idea what to expect! I'm so excited!" he explained, joy filling his voice. "But that's not enough to fill in the whole break, so I was wondering what you planned on doing! Maybe we can collaborate? Do stuff together? Hmm?" he asked, booping John back.

John giggled. "I don't think I'm going to get that drunk again. Right now anyway. I think exploring the gardens would be a nice peaceful thing to do, walk around the town and see what it has to offer. I don't know really. anything where I can be together with you."

"Who said we were getting drunk? Did Laffy? He's expecting me to try wine...he needs to WINE down a bit. But then again, you DO miss 100% of the shots you don't take..." he laughed. "The gardens? I haven't ever seen a big, beautiful garden before...well, not that I remember. I'd love to try it!"

John laughed. "I was talking about me goofball!" He snickered at the pun. “Hell yeah you do! I'm not throwing away my shot! I've never had wine. It sounds interesting. Though I swear to god if he outs me in front of the whole of France I'm going to kick his ass.”

"WE'RE HEEEERE!" Lafayette shouted. "Welcome! I hope you all like my home!" He slowly wiped a tear from his eye. "It's good to be back, mon amis. Really good."

The ship docked at a rustic-looking, country-like part of France. The cool afternoon air flowed gently through the small town, smelling of flowers and food. John squealed happily and grabbed Tris's hand. "Come on!"


	13. Chapter 13

Tristram yelped, then started to giggle as John grabbed his hand and half-escorted/half-yanked him off the ship. "Alright! Alright! John! I'm coming with you, goofball! Slow down!" he laughed.

George Washington stepped off the boat, sighing at the sight of John finally having a good time. Hamilton and Mulligan followed. Lafayette was staring at the town from farther up the ship, relaxing because of the sight. John ran off probably looking insane to the French people but he didn't care. "BONJOUR!" he giggled.

A kid with his mother looked back at John, his eyes gazing at the stranger curiously. His expression slowly turned from curiosity to playful joy. "Bonjour!" he shouted back, waving his hand, a huge grin on his young face.

John stopped running and waved back happily, walking over to them with Tris. He thought he might as well be friendly. He asked in French, "Do you speak English?"

"A little!" he replied, his childish voice sounding a bit accented. "Where is you from?" The sentence was a bit broken, but understandable.

John smiled and kinda knelt on the ground to get closer to his level. "I'm from America. My name is John Laurens."

"John Laurens? American? You American? Nice, American!" He shook John's hand, the kid's hand looking tiny in Laurens' "You like French? I is French! And I is Maurice!"

"He's adorable!" Tristram whispered into John's ear.

John chuckled and gently shook it back, nodding at Tris. "Sure am! maybe you could visit us after the Revolution." he kept his smile. "I do like French. And I like your name, Maurice!”

He understood about 5% of what John just said. Tristram spoke to the boy, and his eyes lit up. "Maybe can visit! Thanks to the you liking my name! Mother say it handsome!" he smiled, satisfied that he knew, and got to use, such a fancy word.

John laughed softly. "I'd love for you to visit in a few years. And she's right! It is handsome."

The mother looked back at Maurice, then John. She smiled at Laurens, then said something to her son in French. He nodded wildly, smiling, and spoke back to her; his finger was pointing at John. Tristram whispered into John's ear, translating. "Who is that, my handsome little boy?"

"John Laurens! An American! A real American! Isn't he cool?"

"Wow! A real American? Are you two friends?"

"Yeah! He's so nice!"

John blushed and grinned. "Merci."

The kid quickly turned around, looking back at John. He smiled and nodded, then he said, "You are welcome!" in English.

John ruffled his hair giggling and stood up bowing a little, not sure of the French customs and spoke in semi broken French. "Pleased to meet both of you, ma’am."

"Pleased to meet you too, John. My son really likes you. He has a small thing for you guys. And uh..." She spoke back in French, trying her hardest to simplify the sentences. "Whenever he plays with his friends, he pretends to be Washington; going around and general-ing, mud as his weapon." She chuckled. "It takes forever to wash out!"

Tristram listened and was prepared to translate if John couldn't understand. John laughed and grinned and spoke in English hoping Tris would translate. Alexander taught him some French but not a lot. "That's adorable. I'm sure General Washington would be flattered. He's actually here if you'd like to meet him."

Tristram translated again. The woman's eyes slowly widened. "He's here? In THIS tiny place?”

She said something to her son again, and his eyes got so big you'd swear they'd be about to pop out of their sockets. John chuckled and nodded. "We're all here for a vacation before the war." He turned to Tris "Stay here, I'll go get him." He ran off in search of Washington.

Tristram sat by the two, having a conversation with the curious boy about what America was like. He seemed just as happy as John was when he arrived here! When the kid saw the two appear from around a corner, he hid in a nearby alleyway. John ran up to him. "Sir there's someone that would love to meet you."

"Who? Her?" He asked, motioning toward the wide-eyed mother, her son seeming to have vanished. "It is a pleasure to meet you, ma'am! I'm George Washington. General of the Continental Army!"

Tristram had a grin on his face wondering what on Earth was going on. The mother seemed flustered but generally happy to see him. She spoke quickly in French a bit embarrassed of her broken English. "It's nice to meet you too sir. I...I can't believe you came to such a small town but it's very nice to meet you!"

John frowned and looked around for the little boy. "Maurice?" He walked off to find him, concerned. He caught someone wearing a blue uniform rush through one of the alleys, holding something in his hands. John seemed a bit confused at first, knowing that nobody was wearing their uniforms except for Washington. Then he noticed the height of this soldier.

"Sir?" Tristram asked. "There's someone else, too."

"Oh? And who is it?" Washington asked.

"Him." Tristram pointed behind Washington.

Maurice ran out of the alleys, John following close behind. He wore a small, poorly-made uniform and carried a ball of mud in his small hand. "Attack!" He shouted in English, throwing the mud at George's face. George Washington turned around just in time to see the mud fly at him.

John started laughing. "Oh god..." He looked at Washington still laughing his ass off. “Here's your biggest fan.”

Washington wiped the mud off his face, looking right down at the boy. He knelt down and flicked some of the mud back at him. "You got me good, soldier! Well done!" he laughed, shaking the kid's hand.

Tristram translated again and Maurice smiled and saluted Washington. Maurice's mother saw what happened and ran over to him yelling at him in French. "Maurice!"

Washington immediately got back up and stopped the mother. "You don't have to yell at him. I'm not angry." Tristram translated for Washington.

He ruffled the boy's hair, smiling. "Maurice, hmm? It's nice to meet you! You have a good aim, that's for sure." 

Tristram translated again. The boy smiled and said something in French. Tristram said for the boy, "I practice a lot, sir!"

She nodded. "Sometimes he gets out of hand."

John giggled and looked at Tris remembering their "fight".

"It's perfectly fine! I was as energetic as him!" he chuckled. Tristram translated for Washington, barely being able to focus on the words because of his 'sniggle' noise he made while looking at John.

"Is he sick?" Maurice asked Washington, pointing at Tris. That made Tristram start to giggle even more.

"Did I really sound like that?" he asked John, barely holding back another strange snort.

John laughed so hard he had to sit on the ground and nodded at Tris. "N-no...he's not sick."

Maurice's mother (Camille) shook her head smiling and looked to Washington trying to speak English the best she could. "Look like have your hands full, sir."

He tried speaking back in French. "Is fine! Raised army. This nothing. Haha!"

Maurice giggled and ran up to Washington, hugging him. Washington froze, his eyes wide. "It nice to see you, sir!"

Camille grinned and blushed flattered at his attempt. She sighed and shook her head yelling once more in French. "Maurice! What have I told you about doing that to strangers!" She picked him up. "I'm so sorry, sir."

"Don't sorry! He is kid trying to enjoy moment!" he smiled, blushing with embarrassment because he knew his sentences were broken.

Camille looked up and smiled a little. "Been attacked doing before. Know you won't....just...precaution. I know don't know well but do you want..." She gave up the English getting a little bit stressed and spoke in French. "Would you like to join us for tea at our house? I feel comfortable enough to invite you all into our home."

Tristram nodded, smiling. Washington looked back at Tristram and replied, “Go ahead and tell her I'd also be okay." He turned back to Laurens. "John? What about you?"

John smiled and nodded. "Merci, I'd love to."

Maurice smiled and gave a thumbs up. Tristram told Camille that they were all okay with it. "But one question, ma'am." he spoke in French. "You don't mind if I come along too, right? I just wanted to make sure since..." He coughed uncomfortably. "Y'know...I'm…I didn't want to just stumble into your house without your approval..." he said meekly.

She smiled softly but didn't quite understand. "You're more than welcome to, sir. But what do you mean? Because you're...what?"

"I'm Bri-" He lost his confidence that she'd actually understand. "A former Red-" He lost his words again. “Nevermind. You'll just…”

John spoke up. "He's British and used to fight for the British Army. But to keep things short, ma'am, he has no recollection that I know of, from fighting for King George III. He has joined the Continental Army and is now fighting for America's freedom alongside the rest of us." He looked to Tris to translate because he knew he wasn't going to be able to. Also, I guess you should know his name. He can tell you that I'm sure."

Tristram slowly and cautiously translated, sweating nervously. After he was done, he spoke, "I'm Tristram Norsworthy. He's right. I used to be a Redcoat, but not anymore."

Camille took a moment to completely understand what's going on but smiled gently. "There's nothing to worry about Tristram. You've done nothing to make me think you're a threat to me and my son, let alone my country. You're more than welcome into my home."


	14. Chapter 14

He sighed and mopped the sweat from his forehead. "Thank you so much! Not too many people take it well, but I'm glad you did!"

Maurice squinted at Tristram, looking at him right in the eye. "Where's your uniform?”

"Why?" Tristram asked nervously.

"I want to smear it in mud." Maurice spoke with a hilarious amount of seriousness in his voice.

"Don't worry, Maurice. It already happened!" he chuckled.

Camille kept a genuine smile on her face. "Of course, sir."

John burst into laughter again though he was already on the ground. "Oh my god." He calmed himself a moment later. "We um...had to get rid of it or something so the colonists would stop attacking both of us."

"You really like mud, don't you soldier?" Washington asked the boy, chuckling.

"Oui! Mud underappreciated!" he responded in English.

John snickered. "So do me and Tris, squirt. It's pretty fun."

"Like mud, too?” he asked.

Tristram nodded and smiled. "I totally beat him in our battle! Of course I won because I'm a better fighter than him," he lightly teased John.

John snorted laughing and got up lightly and playfully shoved him. "Totally not true!"

"Don't listen to him. He's wrong. I'm definitely the best." he snickered.

John pouted. "Not true!"

"HMM...I don't think you're getting the point here, John! Maybe we should settle this argument like reasonable men..."

"MUD DUEL!" Maurice squeaked.

Tristram looked back at the kid, a confused look on his face. "Okay, then! I was going to say apologize, but I guess we're having a mud duel!"

He leaned in close to John and whispered "I just agreed to get us into something I don't even know...what's a duel?”

"Oh boy..." George muttered.

John laughed hysterically and whispered back. "Well a real duel isn't something to laugh at. It's where two men who have something they feel like warrants possibly shooting each other to settle an argument or something. It usually happens in New Jersey since...everything is legal in New Jersey...there are 10 duel commandments, but to sum it up, you have your lieutenant or a friend speak to theirs to try and get the opposing side to apologize. If not, you get a doctor on site, walk 10 paces, and either you aim your pistol at the sky and hope the other person doesn't shoot you, or you shoot and possibly kill that person. It's tragic really, But in this case it's just play fighting obviously." 

Camille grabbed her son's hand and yelled at him again in French. "No, Maurice! We're going home. Maybe you can play with them later. It's lunch time and they're going to join us."

"Where do you live, anyway?" Tristram asked curiously. "This town is so beautiful and vibrant!"

Camille smiled and started walking. "I'll show you, merci!”

They walk along for a few minutes through the town. Tristram smiles at some of the sights, looking at John every now and then with a 'we were definitely right to have been excited' look on his face. John giggled and nodded. 

Camille made it to her house and smiled. It wasn't big and fancy but it was still pretty nice. "Welcome to our home!"

The small-ish house lay near the outskirts of town. Not too far out, but enough to have a backyard at least. It looked pretty cozy, honestly. Camille opened the door to her house and took off her shoes as soon as she was inside. "Come in, come in!" 

Everyone else followed suit, taking off their shoes and leaving them by the front door. It was nice inside, not to small and not too big. It smelled like fresh-baked bread. The living room was cozy, warm, and relaxing. Some toys lay in one corner of the room where Maurice, and sometimes his friends, would usually play. Afternoon sunlight gently streamed into the room, brightening everything up. "This is a nice place you have. Calm and peaceful. I like it," George spoke and Tristram translated.

Camille grinned so happy to share her home with kind people, especially foreigners and not to mention these particular people! "Merci! Have a seat, please. Anywhere you like. Just preferably not on the table," she giggled teasingly and went into the kitchen to make tea. Her husband, Evan, was finishing lunch.

He turned to Camille and smiled, speaking in a thick French accent. "Who are zey?" 

She got the tea started. "They're from America! General George Washington, John Laurens, and Tristram Norsworthy...well, he's from Britain but he's really nice!"

John sat down on the couch and chuckled. "She seems so happy, and I love it."

"I know, right? She's acting sweeter than a bowl of honey! And that makes me feel a little better about myself, honestly. Not everyone acts like that when first meeting me. I'm so glad Lafayette let us come here!" Tris smiled, barely preventing himself from hugging John and saying 'I love you so much for this!'.

George Washington looked back at Evan and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure, sir."

John felt the same but the look on his face said it all, there was no words needed.

Evan smiled and shook his hand as well. "If you don't mind me asking, what brought you here?"

George Washington replied to Evan with "A friend of ours named Lafayette brought us here after a mission in Britain. Have you heard of him?" 

Evan grinned. "Marquis de Lafayette? Ah yes. We've definitely heard of him! Mission in Britain you say? Hmm...I do hope everything is quite alright. I hear you Americans are starting a Revolution, non? Rumors spread quickly in this small town when they make it here," he chuckled.

"The mission went just as planned. You don't have to worry! And yes, we are starting a Revolution very soon. As in about about a year after we get home kind of soon. And Lafayette? I'm not surprised you've heard of him. Have you two ever met each other?" Washington asked while Tristram translated for the umpteenth time.

Evan raised his eyebrows. “Oh goodness...well I hear you have Lafayette on your side. Good man. I believe in all of you." He paused a moment before shaking his head. "Sadly, non. I've just heard good things."

Washington smiled and asked "If you had the chance to, would you?"

He smiled back. "Yes of course."

"Well, what if I told you he came on the same ship as us? What if I told you we were working together? What would you say?" Washington questioned.

Evan looked shocked. "I...have no words."

"Well, then. You're definitely in for a treat." Tristram spoke, a smile on his face. "I'll be right back!" He said, rushing out of the house excitedly.


End file.
